Summer Heat
by FinchelFan728
Summary: AU. Rather than meeting in a glee club, the gleeks meet when they get jobs as counselors at Camp Potomac Ledge. The summer challenges them in ways they never imagined, but they grow more than they thought they would. COUPLES: Finchel, Quick, Klaine
1. Chapter 1: Camp Potomac Ledge

_Hey everyone! Yes, I am writing two stories at once, but other people have done it, so I figured Why not? Thought I'd try something I've never done before - an AU story. Working as a camp counselor this summer gave me an idea to write a Glee fanfic that takes place at a camp. Rather than all being in a Glee club in high school together, the Gleeks (with a few exceptions) never knew each other before this story and are meeting for the first time at their summer job as camp counselors. This story will focus on mostly Finchel, but we'll get to know everyone to some extent. Comment if I should keep going and enjoy the first chapter! the boys and the girls will meet in Chapter 2.  
><em>

Chapter 1: Camp Potomac Ledge

Rachel Berry looked out the window of the taxi. A summer in the outdoors – not exactly her dream summer. What if it was too hot? What if the people there weren't as musically devoted as herself?

But her mom and her two gay dads told her something this spring: all her life she'd been all about music, Broadway and the arts. This summer she'd try something new. So after searching numerous websites for summer jobs, Rachel decided on becoming a camp counselor at a camp in Maryland called Camp Potomac Ledge.

Rachel had been born in New York City and lived there her whole life. Her dads had moved there right after high school because they wanted to live somewhere where gays were accepted. They then met her mom, an up-and-coming Broadway star who wanted a child. She agreed to be a surrogate for them, and therefore Rachel had been born.

Her dads had been giving her dance, singing and acting lessons since preschool, and through her mom, Rachel had met many of the biggest stars on Broadway. Her dads had been taking her to see her mom's shows since she was a toddler and Rachel decided that she would devote her life to becoming a star herself.

She was about to enter her senior year at a private school for the performing arts in New York City. She was the star of their show choir, the Gold Stars, and had gotten the lead in the musical every year since she was a freshman. Yet she wasn't happy. No one there liked her much. She'd had a huge crush on Jesse St. James, the male lead of the Gold Stars, but even the male lead had no interest in her.

"Maybe a summer away from music will be good for you, Rachel," Rachel's mom, Shelby, said as the taxi approached the street the camp was on.

Rachel sighed. "I hope so."

"Don't be like you are at school with these kids, Rachel," her dad, Leroy, said. "Be friendly, be open-minded. You might find some truly great friends here."

The taxi pulled into the camp, a huge sign "Welcome Camp Potomac Ledge Staff 2011" greeting them. Online, Camp Potomac Ledge had been described as "400 acres of natural beauty." So far it was a nice setting. Rachel and her parents began unloading her bags and went to the sign-in table, where a young man and young woman sat with some paperwork.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm signed up to be a counselor here this summer."

"Oh yes," the man said. "Hi Rachel. I'm Will Schuester, the camp director. This is Emma Pillsbury, the assistant camp director. Welcome to Camp Potomac Ledge."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I drove all the way here from New York."

Rachel's other dad, Hiram, nudged her and whispered, "Remember, no bragging."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her dad, then turned to Will and Emma. "Where should I go?"

"You're going to be in South Cabin, Rachel," Emma said. "There's five other girls living there, they're also entering their senior year of high school. Want a ride on the golf cart to your cabin?"  
>"What?" Rachel asked.<p>

Emma pointed at a golf cart. "We've been taking the counselors to their cabins in it."

"That would be cool!" Rachel gasped. So far she liked the director and assistant director. Hopefully she'd like the counselors here, too.

"Put your luggage on the back and Emma will take you to your cabin," Will said.

"Okay," Rachel said. She hugged her parents. "See you in ten weeks!" Feeling nervous slightly about being out of New York on her own for the first time, Rachel loaded her luggage on the golf cart and drove with Emma to South Cabin.

"This is your home for the next two weeks, Rachel," Emma said. "You and the other girls in the cabin are staying in the counselor bedroom. It's the smaller bedroom in the back of the cabin. Just be sure to meet for our first session of precamp training in the dining hall at 1."

"Okay, thanks Emma," Rachel said, beginning to take down her luggage. On the drive from the parking lot to South House, she hadn't seen much of the camp, just a bunch of trees and gravel paths. The camp's website had boasted a lake, a swimming pool, ten sleeping cabins, an archery range, a dining hall, a lake for canoeing and fishing, an arts and crafts center, a shower house, a nature center, a challenge course and climbing wall, rock ledges, horseback riding facilities and access to the Potomac River – even beach access. This didn't look too dirty or rusty for a camp, in fact, from the outside, this cabin looked rather nice. Rachel read the sign on the door: "Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." She refrained from putting a gold star sticker next to her name, as she always did at home. Instead, she just opened the door to the cabin to find a room that appeared to be the living room and kitchen combined, with some tables set up and a refrigerator and stove. She proceeded into the next room, which she assumed to be the children's sleeping area, with lots of sets of bunk beds. She finally went into one of the two back rooms (well she knew the bathroom couldn't be where she was staying) and entered the counselor bedroom at the back. Three sets of bunk beds, three dressers. The other girls were already putting their clothes in the dressers, their beds completely made. The heavy black girl and the Asian girl already seemed to have bonded. The Latina girl, tall blond girl, and shorter blond girl with short hair were talking as well.

Rachel put her bag on one of the bottom bunks, the only empty bed, and smiled at her roommates. "Hi, I'm Rachel."

The girl with short blond hair smiled at Rachel. "Hi, I'm Quinn. You're on my bottom bunk."

"Okay, cool." Rachel began unrolling her pink sleeping bag with the gold stars.

"This camp's actually nice," the Latina girl said. "I mean, indoor plumming, electricity… we have flush toilets and showers IN OUR CABINS. At the camp I went to when I was a kid, we had to take cold showers outside and use latrines."  
>Rachel made a face. "Ew." She knew she'd picked the right camp.<p>

"Oh, sorry Rachel, I'm Santana," the Latina girl said. "This is my best friend Brittany." She pointed at the taller blond girl. "Where are you from?"

Rachel smiled. "New York City."

"That's so cool!" Brittany said. "Do you live by the White House?"

"That's in Washington, Brittany," Santana said, before whispering "She's a bit ditzy," to Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm just glad we get to work at a camp where there's actually GUYS," Quinn said. "Last year, I was a CIT at my childhood camp in Michigan, but I couldn't handle being away from guys all summer."

"Yeah, they sleep on the other side though," Santana said.

"That's still something," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled. These girls were really cool.

X

Finn Hudson felt his brother, Kurt, smack him with a pillow. He'd slept for most of the six hour drive from Ohio to Maryland for his summer job at Camp Potomac Ledge. Having lived in Cleveland all his life, he wanted to do something different this summer, so he found this camp online and took the job. So he'd actually know someone there, he convinced Kurt to apply. Kurt was disgusted by the idea initially, worried about sweating or getting dirty all the time, but with the help of his mother and Kurt's father, he convinced Kurt that a summer in the outdoors might be good.

"We're here, Finn," Kurt said.

Finn began looking around the parking lot of the camp. "Awesome."

"What are your father and I going to do without you two?" Finn's mom, Carole, asked.

"Be glad that this happened AFTER you two got married, or else you'd be all alone," Finn said. Finn and Kurt had been best friends in middle school and set their parents up because they thought it would be cool to be brothers. In fact, they were pretty much each other's ONLY friend. Kurt was gay, which made lots of people turn against him, and Finn was the athlete with a passion for music. Finn's dad and Kurt's mom were both dead, but with their parents and each other, they now had a family.

"This is so dirty," Kurt complained, noticing some mud on his shoes.

"We're working at a camp, not a resort," Finn said.

"Hi!" Finn turned to see the camp director approaching him. He recognized the camp director from pictures on the web site. "I'm Will Schuester, the camp director. Who are you two?"  
>"Finn Hudson."<p>

"Kurt Hummel."

Okay, you two are in North Cabin," Will said. "You're the last two from the cabin to arrive and you'll be staying in the back room for the counselors. There's six other boys staying in the cabin with you two, the four other boys going into their senior year of high school. They're already there, and I think you'll like them."

"Can we take them to their cabin?" Carole asked. "Sorry, this is the first time they'll be away for this long…"

"Of course," Will said as Finn, Kurt, Carole and Kurt's father, Burt, began following the signs to North Cabin, walking down the trail.

"Mom, it's just a summer job. I'll only be gone ten weeks. Not like I'm going to college," Finn whispered.

"I know honey, but I'll miss you so much!" Carole sighed.

"Mom, please don't do this in front of my roommates," Finn said.

The family passed a building with a banner that said "Craft land" (which Finn took to be the arts and crafts center), the archery range and the pool. As they passed the pool, Kurt screamed. "OH MY GOD! Look at it Finn! It has a mini waterfall and a slide and a vortex and a diving board….."

"At least now you like something about this camp," Finn laughed as they approached North Cabin. "Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman and Matt Rutherford," Finn read the list of names on the door out loud. "Let's go in."

The family cut through the kitchen part of the cabin and the kids' living area before going into the counselors' room in the back. The six other boys were sitting talking in the center of the kids' room when Finn and Kurt came in.

"Sup mans," the boy with the Mohawk said. "I'm Puck."

Finn smiled. "Hey, I'm Finn. This is my brother Kurt."

"You're really tall," the shortest boy, who had black hair, said. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt nudged Finn and whispered in his ear. "He's cute."

Finn laughed. They'd just arrived and already Kurt liked one of the boys in their cabin. Unfortunately for Kurt, acting on his feelings for boys was rarely an option.

"We're playing cards while we wait for the first all-camp staff meeting, if you two want to join us," the boy with floppy blond hair and big lips said. "Oh, and I'm Sam."

"That would be fun," Finn said. "Let's just put our stuff away first."

"There's two available beds," Blaine said. "To let you know, one of them's the top bunk on my bed and the other's the bottom bunk on Puck's bed."

"I've never liked heights," Finn said, knowing his brother would want the bunk on Blaine's bed. Which wasn't a lie. He didn't like heights.

"Have a great summer, boys," Burt said, quickly hugging Finn and Kurt before leading a very sad looking Carole away. "See you in ten weeks."

Finn put his sleeping bag on the bed and his clothes in the dresser before going to join his roommates, learning things about them as they played cards. Eventually, the bell chimed, alerting the boys they had to go to the dining hall for their first session of precamp training.

Ready or not, Finn's summer at Camp Potomac Ledge had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Part of the Gang

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive reception to Chapter 1. I really appreciate it and writing this story brings back lots of good memories. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Please comment if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 2: Part of the Gang

"We welcome you to Potomac Ledge. We're mighty glad you're here. We send the air exhilarating with a mighty cheer! Ra ra! We'll sing you in, we'll sing you out! To you, we raise a mighty shout! Hail, hail, the gang's all here and we welcome you to Potomac Ledge!"

The returning staff finished their cheer as the camp director stepped in the center of the dining hall. "Welcome, Camp Potomac Ledge staff 2011! My name is Will Schuester and I'm your camp director. You've all gotten my e-mails and we are going to have a great summer here. This is my sixteenth summer working at camps, my fourth summer at Camp Potomac Ledge and my eighth summer as a camp director."

Rachel looked around nervously as the administrative staff were introduced. There were at least seventy people here and the dining hall was noisy. Flags for each state or country there was a staff member from hung around the hall. The lunch they ate would be the dinner served to the kids when they arrived every Sunday: burgers, hot dogs, fries, corn, watermelon and brownies. Being a vegan, all Rachel ended up eating was the corn and watermelon. She sighed. Maybe this summer she'd have to change her diet.

The first few hours at camp had been quite fun. She really liked Quinn, Santana and Brittany so far and was glad she'd gotten them for her roommates. Mercedes and Tina seemed cool too, but Rachel hadn't bonded with them yet. Quinn was a dancer back home in Michigan. Santana and Brittany lived in West Virginia, had been best friends since preschool and were going to be co-captains of their school's cheerleading team this year.

Quinn tapped Rachel's shoulder and pointed to the boy with the Mohawk at the table next to them. "He's so cute!"

Rachel laughed.

"What?" Quinn whispered. "I worked at an all girls camp last summer. I'm just so excited to be at a camp with boys."

As Will finished talking about the ad staff, the staff got their first activity: a photo scavenger hunt around the camp. Each team of four would use a set of hints to find places throughout the camp. The first team to finish would get a prize.

"Want to be together?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled, thrilled to have a friend already at camp. "Sure. Who else should be on our team?"

Quinn tapped the boy with the Mohawk. "Hey, you. How about you and your friend be on the scavenger hunt team with me and my friend?"

"You've got yourself a deal," the boy said. "I'm Puck."

Quinn blushed. "I'm Quinn." Rachel could tell Quinn liked this boy. Rachel thought his friend was the cuter one. He was very tall, at least six feet, maybe 6'2 or 6'3, with dimples, cinnamon eyes and wavy brown hair.

The taller boy smiled at the two girls. "I'm Finn."

"And I'm Rachel," Rachel told the boys.

"Wow Rachel, you're short," Puck said.

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said. She was only 5'2, she'd always been the shortest in her class.

"We have our team," Quinn told Will. Will gave them the list of hints and the four set off for their scavenger hunt.

"So, where are you from?" Finn asked Rachel.

"New York City," Rachel said. "What about you?"

"Cleveland, Ohio," Finn replied. "I've always wanted to go to New York."

"You'd love it there," Rachel said with a smile. "I've lived there my whole life. The museums, the restaurants, the parks, the stores, it's all amazing. My favorite part is Broadway. I go to shows there all the time."

"That's so cool," Finn said. "My brother's a big Broadway geek. He even got me into it. He's working here this summer, actually."

"That's really neat," Rachel said. "What's his favorite show?"

"Wicked," Finn said. "I like it too. Kurt plays the soundtrack of it constantly. We went to New York during our spring break just to see it."

Rachel held back from telling Finn that her mom had played Elphaba in Wicked. They were distracted when Puck told them that they'd just found the first location on the list, "a tree with female parts." This, Puck had heard from his cousin who worked there a few summers ago, was the "boob tree." "We should take a picture of the girls hanging off the boobs of the tree," Puck said.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, making faces. Luckily, Finn had a better idea. "Rachel's really little, and I'm really big. How about she get on my back for the picture?"

"That's lame, Finn," Puck said.

"I think it would be cute," Quinn giggled.

"I guess I lose," Puck sighed. Rachel hopped on Finn's back, for their picture in front of the boob tree.

The foursome found their way around camp pretty easily, posing for pictures at all the areas on the map. The camp had access to the Potomac River, as they'd claimed online, but Rachel didn't know how amazing it would be until she actually saw the river. It was so beautiful…. It moved slowly and peacefully. At the camp they took the kids down to the river for wading, playing in the sand and ecology and Rachel knew she couldn't wait to do that.

When they went to the horse barn, Rachel was a little scared at first. She'd never been this close to animals this big before. But the horses seemed so gentle, she couldn't help but pat the nuzzle of one of them. She made up her mind she'd ride one before the end of the summer.

The pool was amazing! There were plenty of nice pools back in New York, but Rachel never dreamed there would be one this nice at a camp. The pool had a small waterfall in the shallow end, a vortex in the middle end and a slide and a diving board in the deep end. Being near it just made her want to jump in.

There was a lake at this camp, too, it wasn't as impressive as the river, but looked pretty cool nonetheless. The boats were lined up along the lake, canoes, paddleboats, kayaks and rowboats. Rachel decided she wanted to try every boat at least once this summer.

The challenge area of the camp was almost terrifying at first. Some of the obstacles were 50 feet above the ground. There were two rock walls, one with plastic rocks and one with real rocks. She was afraid to even enter the area, saying she'd step back. As Quinn and Puck went to take the picture, Finn nudged Rachel and whispered, "I'm terrified of heights."

"YOU?" Rachel gasped.

Finn smiled guiltily.

"So am I," Rachel admitted. "I don't know how I'm supposed to encourage the kids to do this when I myself am just afraid to be near it."

"Well, at some point we'll have to do it during pre camp," Finn said. "How about you and I conquer our fear of heights together?"

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'd like that." She then stared at the ground.

"What is it, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," Rachel said. "It's just – I feel so – accepted here. I feel like I suddenly have friends. Back home not a lot of people like me."

"Really?" Finn said. "That's crazy. It's the same with me. I basically have no friends back home."

"How?" Rachel asked. Finn, this sweet, gentle boy – having no friends?

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, people just don't like me."

"I like you," Rachel said to Finn.

"And I like you," Finn said back.

"Aww, Quinn, they're bonding over their fear," Puck teased.

"Shut up, Noah, Rachel and I decided we'll conquer or fear of heights together! Isn't that right, Rachel?" Finn said.

Rachel smiled and hugged Finn. "Yes it is!"

"I'm just messing with you two!" Puck said. "Seriously, I think you're both really cool."

The group finished touring the camp – the archery range, the arts and crafts center, the staff cabin, the nurse's office. The nurse, Sue Sylvester, her name was, gave off a very cold vibe. She had a hard, angry look to her. Rachel made up her mind then and there to stay healthy this summer.

It turned out that Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn were the first team to make it all the way around camp – earning them ice cream cones. As Finn, Puck and Quinn were given theirs, Rachel hesitated. All her life she'd been a vegan. But maybe this summer it was time to give dairy and meat a try. Her menu was already limited enough.

"Rach, what's up?" Quinn asked, noticing Rachel just staring at her ice cream.

"I've never had ice cream before," Rachel admitted.

"Never had ice cream?" Finn asked.

"But now I'm going to," Rachel declared. She took a lick. "This is great!" She blushed as she admitted, "I've been a vegan my whole life, but this summer is about trying new things and breaking outside my comfort zone. If there's meat for dinner tonight, I'm eating it."

Other groups began arriving back and as one group approached, Finn nudged Rachel. "Rachel, you've got to meet my brother. I was telling you about him, he likes Broadway and musicals."

Rachel smiled. "I'd love to." She remembered her mental promise to herself not to brag or show off.

Finn led Rachel to a much shorter boy with a different face shape and eye color. Finn looked nothing like this boy, Rachel had a hard time believing they were related. The boy was wearing a Marc Jacobs t-shirt and a scarf.

"Kurt, this is Rachel, she likes Broadway and she was on my team. Rachel, this is my brother, Kurt," Finn said.

Kurt began jumping. "I love Broadway! What's your favorite musical, have you been to any?"

Rachel reminded to sound modest. "Yeah, I live in New York so I've been to lots of them. I've even met some of the actors…" She stopped herself.

"That's so cool!" Kurt explained. "My favorite's Wicked!"

"That's mine too," Rachel said.

"Have you ever met Shelby Corcoran, who plays Elphaba, she's like my idol!" Kurt shouted. "She was in Rent and West Side Story too."

Rachel couldn't lie here. "Yeah, she's my mom."

Kurt gasped. "Are you serious?"

Rachel got out her digital camera and showed Kurt pictures.

"Okay, Rachel, I'll HAVE to meet her at some point," Kurt shouted.

"She's coming to visit at some point this summer," Rachel said.

"Then I'll meet her then," Kurt said, as the two talked about Broadway until it was time for dinner. All the girls from Rachel's cabin sat at a long table with the boys from Finn's cabin. Rachel sat between Finn and Kurt. Sitting with so many people was a bit overwhelming, but at least these kids were accepting her. She tried to learn all the names. She knew her roommates's names – she'd already talked a lot with Quinn, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes was the diva African American girl and Tina with the Asian, goth one. Then with the boys – Mike was the Asian from North Carolina, Matt was the half white half black one from New Mexico, Sam was the blond with the big lips from Tennessee, Artie was in the wheelchair (but said that wasn't going to stop him from working at camp) from Vermont and Blaine was the shortest one and from Pennsylvania. She already knew Finn, Puck and Kurt. At dinner Rachel ate the first non-vegan meal of her life (pizza, broccoli, garlic bread and brownies) and she loved it!

After dinner was the very first campfire of the summer, the very first match Rachel lit and the very first marshmallow she ate. When she went to bed after the campfire, she knew two things: she loved the other counselors here, therefore, this was going to be an amazing summer.


	3. Chapter 3: Up in the Air

_Writing this story makes me want to be back at camp. I hope everyone's enjoying it. Thanks for your great reviews. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3. Comment if I should continue. In the next chapter the campers arrive._

Chapter 3: Up in the Air

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written yet. I've really enjoyed getting your letters and I'm sure you've heard all about camp from Kurt. Well, now I'm finally getting around to writing. This is the only paper I could find at camp and I know it's a little girly….._

_Anyway, I'm having a lot of fun. There's six guys in my pre camp cabin besides Kurt and me. They're all totally awesome! Sam's obsessed with Avatar and he thinks he can speak Navi – if that's even a real language. Mike's an awesome dancer, when we all jam out to music, he has some really sweet moves. Artie's the rapper when we jam out. He's in a wheelchair but he said that's not going to stop him from working at camp. Matt's the quarterback of his high school football team and he's good at every sport there is. I'm sure you've heard about Blaine from Kurt – Kurt really likes him. Blaine's the Harry Potter nerd of us, he's counting down the days until the new movie comes out and wants us to all go together. My best friend in the cabin is Puck, he's kind of a bad ass, but once you get to know him he's awesome. He plays the guitar and he's super good at it. Living with all these music guys makes me wish I brought my drums, but improvising with cups and silverware will do._

_I've gotten to know some of the girls, too. Puck's hot for a girl named Quinn. She's blond and pretty and she seems nice. There's this girl named Rachel too and she's so cool. I'm sure Kurt's told you about her. She's from New York and she loves Broadway musicals. She's an amazing singer, she even finds a way to rock the cheesy songs we have to sing with the kids once they get here._

_Precamp training has been really intense, but I'm SO glad I decided to take this job. In the past two weeks, I've tried so many things I thought I'd never try. They have an amazing pool here, it's got a waterslide and a waterfall and a vortex. It's been hot so we go swimming here a lot. You know how back home I wear a shirt when we go to the pool because I'm sensitive? Well, I decided to just take off my swimshirt the first time we went to the pool. And you know what? I felt perfectly comfortable in my body. Well, part of the reason why I decided to do that was it was Rachel's first time wearing a bikini and she was nervous, so we decided to do this together. And nobody was giving us weird looks or anything._

_Also I'm going to admit I was afraid of the horses at first – I mean, I know I'm tall, but they're so big. But they were so gentle and riding them was fun. I got the biggest horse (of course). He was white with black spots. Rachel still rode a pony. She's like 5'2! We got to try riding the horses on trails and at first I was scared I'd fall off but I knew I wouldn't once the horse started moving._

_The lake at camp is really nice. We got a chance to try all the boating options. My favorite was the paddleboats. When we went rowboating Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Matt thought it would be funny to tip the boat Puck, Quinn, Rachel and I were riding in over. We got VERY wet, needless to say. Rachel and Quinn were more upset about smelling bad, but at least they have HOT showers in a shower house for the counselors. Puck wanted to push Kurt out as revenge, but I warned him about what happens when Kurt's clothes get dirty….._

_The same day as boating we got to try our hands at archery. It turns out I shoot left handed even though I'm right handed. Weird, right? Well, so does Rachel, so maybe it's not unusual. I hit a bull's eye as it turned out and it was exciting!_

_The fields for sports and games they have here are pretty nice. It's different from the football field back home. Of course they don't play football here. I think that would result in injuries, seeing as most of the kids are pretty young. The kids play soccer, volleyball, kickball and games with hula hoops and jump ropes._

_The camp is close to the Potomac River, so we tried canoeing on it. One of the groups goes on a trip on the river canoeing. It was very HOT the day we did that – Rachel practically passed out. We can't swim in the river, but we wade in it and sometimes we'll take the kids to the beach area on camp property to build sandcastles or stuff like that._

_We also went on a bike trip along the river. That was SO fun. We took a ferry across the river to the bike trail and then biked down the river. The older kids' bike group even does an overnight trip. The scenery on the trail was really beautiful._

_Once a week the kids cook out their own lunch over a campfire. (Or the stove in their cabins if it rains.) Yesterday we tried the different styles of cooking and made hot dogs on sticks, pizza in pie irons (well, pizza sandwiches), pancakes in frying pans, ice cream in an ice cream maker, a foil meal (which is meat, vegetables, cheese, and potatoes wrapped in foil) and my favorite – wacky cake in a dutch oven. Wacky cake is cake using pudding and cake mix mixed together instead of using eggs, butter, milk,etc. It's SO good. I'm going to make sure my campers choose to make it EVERY week._

_Today we're going to try the challenge course and rock wall in camp. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous about that! The high ropes course has to be about 50 feet in the air. And I'm not sure which rock wall looks scarier – the one with real rocks or the one with fake rocks. Like I said though, I've done lots of things at camp I never thought I could do, so I'm sure I'll be fine._

_I'm looking forward to our first group of kids arriving on Sunday. They have so many cool programs, every week we alternate which program we're working with, but we usually stay in a cabin for two weeks at a time. I'm not even sure which one I want to be with, they all look so fun. Today at dinner we fill out our preference sheets and tomorrow we find out which group we'll be with. I'm thinking I might want to be with the counselors in training, but the survivor program looks cool too. There's also a swimming program, a cooking program, two late night and arts programs (one for younger kids, one for older kids), a horseback riding program and a program to learn about international cultures. Wherever I end up I'm sure I'll be happy!_

_I hope everything's going well back home and I'm looking forward to your visit! This weekend a group of us are thinking we'll do something before the kids get here. Write back soon!_

- _Finn_

Finn licked the envelope shut and addressed the letter. It had been long, he hadn't intended to write this long a letter, but it was about time he wrote a letter home. His mom had sent him a letter every day since he arrived at camp and he hadn't written a single letter home. Probably because he'd been so busy. His mom had commented in her latest letter that Kurt had written three letters home, all using the personalized stationery he'd insisted their parents buy him. It was probably hard for his mom to have him away, let alone for ten weeks. She'd only been able to afford sending him to camp three summers when he was a kid and each time he only went for a week. The first time she cried when she dropped him off.

The two weeks of precamp had gone by fast. It was hard to believe the first set of kids would be arriving so soon. There were roughly 200 kids at camp a week. The girls stayed on one side of camp and the boys on another side, but they merged to all do activities together.

Finn just loved being at camp. He felt so free. Here, he could be himself and he wasn't judged for it. Back home, he feared if he let people see what he was like, they'd make fun of him or call him a geek. Here, his weirdness was accepted and encouraged. Heck, he and the boys in his cabin jammed out every night. He and Rachel could be best friends without people thinking they were something more.

Finn put the letter in the mailbox to see Rachel putting hers in. Rachel was biting her lip and it was easy to tell something was up. "You okay, Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Finn… I'm scared. I know we're doing the ropes course today….. I don't think I can do it. I passed it this morning and it's so scary."

Finn looked down at his friend. He could see the fear in her eyes. They'd be at the ropes course all morning. Poor Rachel looked terrified.

"Remember what I told you at the camp tour?" Finn said.

Rachel looked down and nodded. "You're scared, too."

Finn nodded. "I am."  
>Rachel smiled. "I have an idea. How about we do it together, partner up for it? That way we can help each other through it."<p>

Finn tried to stop himself from hugging Rachel. "I love that idea."

"Want to go get breakfast now?" Rachel asked, giving Finn a big smile.

Finn's heart fluttered when he saw Rachel's smile. "Let's go." He led Rachel inside, where they sat down for breakfast and began eating. Today they were having eggs, sausage and cantaloupe. "Which group do you want to be with?" Rachel asked Finn as Emma passed out the preference sheets.

"I'm not sure yet," Finn said. "I was thinking I might try survivor to face some of my fears and try new things. Or work with the CITs, that sounds fun. What about you, I'm guessing the performing arts group?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might work with the CITs, too," Rachel said. "I mean, I love the arts, but part of the reason why I came here was to do something different. If I signed up to be counselor for the performing arts group, that would defeat my purpose of coming here."

Finn began wondering if he was getting a crush on Rachel. She seemed so smart, so open. But right now, she was just a friend. He took his form and began filling it out, ranking the CITs as his first choice. When the group headed to the ropes course and began putting on their helmets and belts, his nerves began heating up again.

"Hey Rachel, could you adjust my helmet?" Finn asked nervously, just for an excuse to maybe see if she was still nervous.

"Sure, bend down," Rachel said. She pulled the straps on Finn's helmet and pushed it around. "It feels tight. You ready for this?"

Finn smiled nervously. "I think so."

"Finn, you okay?" Finn turned to see his brother standing there.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Finn asked.

Kurt smiled at Finn. "I know you're not a fan of heights."

"Neither am I, so he and I are conquering our fear together," Rachel said proudly.

The other counselors went up in the harnesses and finished the course successfully. No one else seemed to be having trouble. Now it was Finn and Rachel's turn. Their belts were belayed to the harness and they were lifted into the air. About halfway up, Rachel let out a small scream and grabbed Finn's hand.

"You'll be fine," Finn whispered, trying to assure himself the same thing. When they got to the top, Finn stood frozen on the platform. Rachel turned and looked at Finn. "Ready?"

Finn stared at the ground. "I can't do this."

"We need to believe in ourselves as much as we believe in each other," Rachel said, stepping on to the balance beam. "Come on, take my hand."

Finn took Rachel's hand and stepped onto the obstacle. They could hear their fellow counselors cheering them on about 50 feet below. Together, they made their way across the balance beam, then through the spider web and through other weird obstacles that they didn't know the names of. Every time Finn felt a rope wobble, he looked into Rachel's eyes and knew that it would be okay.

Finally they reached the end of the course and slid down the pole together. When they got to the ground everyone cheered. Finn gave Rachel a big hug. "We did it!"

Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Finn. "We did it."

Finn sat down and pulled off his helmet. Rachel sat next to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Finn smiled back. He liked the feeling of Rachel's hands in his hair. "I'm proud of you. You did a great job."

"I think this is going to be a great summer," Rachel said. "I mean, Finn, look. We faced our fears here, we've made more friends in two weeks than I've ever had in my life. I'm sure there will be difficult kids, but it'll be worth it."

X

That evening, Finn was packing his bags to move into Green Tree cabin. He would be a counselor for the CITs, and so would Rachel. The CIT director would also be working with them. The boy CITs were sharing a cabin with the adventure group, and Sam was working with that group, so Finn would still be with him. He would miss the other boys he roomed with, but he was sure they'd have a lot of fun together on weekends and during their time off. Tomorrow all the boys from his pre camp cabin and all the girls in Rachel's cabin were going tubing together – then, the kids would arrive.

The summer was only beginning, but so far, it couldn't get any better.


	4. Chapter 4: Sparkles

_Thanks for all your positive feedback! I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Yes, to clarify things, the CITs are the Glee Project contestants (minus the other two girls whose names I forgot) except one who is an OC based on a camper I worked with. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment if I should keep going!_

Chapter 4: Sparkles

Precamp was already over and it was time for the first group of kids to arrive.

The CIT director, Justin, had given Finn and Rachel the parent-camper questionnaires for the CITs while he met with the other administrative staff. After having lunch and having met with the whole staff at the all staff meeting, Finn and Rachel were sitting on the green, wearing the staff uniform (khaki shorts and a yellow polo shirt with "Camp Potomac Ledge Staff 2011" and a campfire embroidered in the lapel), reading over the sheets as they waited for the CITs to arrive. There would be twelve CITs, six boys and five girls.

One of the returning counselors passed Finn and Rachel. "Oh, you two are with the CITs, right?"

Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Just warning you," Bailey said, "there's one who's mildly crazy."

"Which one?" Finn asked.

"Her name is Delia, but she has people call her Sparkles," Bailey said. "She's just nuts. Last year she tried to run away from camp for attention. She's 18 this year, this is her third year doing it."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. "We're 17!" Rachel gasped.

"Well, you two may be 17, but you're a lot more mature than she is," Bailey said. "Besides, Justin knows her so you two should be fine."

"Do you have her sheet?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel reached into the binder and found a sheet for Delia Bell. "Let's check it out."

Delia Bell is planning to attend the CIT program at Camp Potomac Ledge.

This is Delia's 12th year at Camp Potomac Ledge. She has participated in the following overnight experiences: Camp Potomac Ledge for the past 11 years, school overnight trips, sleepovers.

I want her to go to camp because she loves it. While at camp I hope she will learn how to be more mature and also hope she will become more responsible.

My daughter is most happy when she gets her way, is unhappy when she doesn't get her way, gets excited about showers, likes to eat VERY few foods – she is a VERY picky eater, is afraid of natural disasters and is looking forward to being back at camp. She has expressed the following anxieties about camp: She is hoping that since this is her third year as a CIT she will get more responsibility.

If my child misses home, I suggest the following: get her a little gift or a treat.

She may have the following special needs at camp: Delia has SEVERE anger management issues. If she doesn't get her way she WILL most definitely throw a fit of some sort. Her temper is more frightening than that of most toddlers and may involve physically hurting others, throwing things, etc. To avoid this, ALWAYS let her work with the groups she wants to work with, do the activities she wants, etc.

Other comments I have: She loves Camp Potomac Ledge and dreams of working here. She wanted to work here this summer but was not hired, so she's doing CIT again.

CAMPER PORTION:

My name is Delia Rose Bell. My friends call me Sparkles.

I am 18 years old. I have 0 brothers, 0 sisters and pets guinea pigs and fish.

I am coming to camp because I want to work there but they wouldn't hire me so I'm going to be a CIT again.

I hope we do the following at camp: have dance parties and ride the horses.

Last summer I was a CIT.

This spring I am finishing the twelfth grade.

Rachel gulped and looked at Finn as she finished reading. What were these girls' parents thinking? They probably felt like they couldn't take her anymore and were sending her to camp to get a break. "How are we going to do this?" Rachel thought out loud.

Finn groaned. "I don't know – the other kids sound very qualified. But her – we're going to have to watch her every minute!"

"I'm already terrified!" Rachel groaned.

Justin came over and handed Finn the CIT binder. "Finn, Rachel, I probably won't be with the CITs at all today. That means today, you two are handling the CITs. Handle rules, orientation, planning. Set up when you two want your time off. I'll see you two later."

"Wait!" Rachel called.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"We're both under 18!" Rachel gasped.

"If you're both with them, that's fine," Justin called while walking away. "Two of you equals one adult."

Rachel gulped and looked at Finn. She didn't know if she could handle Delia – er, Sparkles – with only one other inexperienced counselor. It was only their first day as active counselors. And the TRAINED CIT director wasn't going to be around to help them?

"We can do this," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Yes we can," Finn whispered. They looked around the green as campers began to arrive. The Unit Leaders were greeting the campers at the entrance and bringing them down to the green to be with their counselors.

Finally, one of the unit leaders approached Finn and Rachel with two boys. "Finn, Rachel, this is Damian and Cameron. They're CITs."

At least these boys seemed normal. Rachel smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Rachel. This is Finn. We're your counselors."

"Awesome!" Damian said. "The two of us have been coming to this camp together since we were eight. We actually met here at camp, so we decided to do CIT together and become counselors here together."

"We're actually both new counselors here this year, so you can help us learn the ropes at camp," Finn said.

"Who else is doing CIT?" Cameron asked.

Rachel got out the list and handed it to the boys. "Recognize any of these names?"

"OH MY GOD, SPARKLES!" Cameron shouted before he and Damian started laughing.

"Sparkles?" Rachel asked, knowing what the boys meant.

"She's an absolute nutball!" Damian laughed.

"How so?" Finn asked.

"You'll find out when she gets here," Damian said. "She's eighteen, we're both fifteen, but we act a lot older than her."

When a brunette girl approached the CIT table, Rachel began to grow nervous. Was this Sparkles? Luckily, her nerves left quickly when the girl introduced herself as Lindsay. Finn and Rachel were talking with Damian, Cameron and Lindsay about what they wanted to do during their time at camp when Will and Emma approached with a heavy blond girl with a pouty look on her face. "Finn, Rachel, this is Delia. She likes to be called Sparkles. She's one of your CITs."

"Hi... Sparkles," Rachel said, trying her best to cover up that she wasn't happy to see this girl. "I'm Rachel. This is Finn. We're your counselors."

Finn nodded. "And this is Lindsay, and Damian, and Cameron. They're other CITs."

"Hi!" Sparkles said giddily. "I missed you, Damian. I missed you too, Cameron."

The two boys exchanged a look.

"Hey Finn, Rachel, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you guys?" Sparkles asked.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because you two look young," Sparkles protested. "I'm eighteen. How old are you two?"

Rachel looked at Finn and groaned. Already, she didn't like Sparkles.

Shortly after a redhead girl named Hannah, a skinny blond girl named Marissa and a boy with dreads named Samuel joined the group. Sparkles didn't give up even when Finn and Rachel tried to introduce the new CITs. "Finn, Rachel, how old are you guys for goodness sakes?"

"Shut up Sparkles, no matter how old they are, they're in charge, so give them a break! They don't have to tell you!" Lindsay shouted.

"Thank you, Lindsay," Rachel sighed.

Within minutes, three boys (named Bryce, Mattheus and Alex) arrived. Sparkles continued to pester Finn and Rachel about their ages as they tried to talk to the other CITs about what they wanted to do with their time at camp. When the final CIT, a girl named Emily, arrived, they decided to just play a game with the CITs that the camp used for the younger kids. Feeling clueless, they asked each CIT to tell them their name, how old they are, if they'd been to camp before, why they were a CIT and what they wanted to do at camp. As each person spoke, it came to Sparkles. "My name is Sparkles, I'm eighteen, I've been coming to this camp since I was five, I want to be a CIT because I WANTED to work here this summer but they didn't hire me and this summer I want to FIND OUT HOW OLD FINN AND RACHEL ARE!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "We're seventeen. Happy now, Sparkles?"

"WHAT?" Sparkles shouted. "You're seventeen? I"m eighteen! That's SO not fair!"

"STOP IT SPARKLES! I'm already so sick of you!" Lindsay snapped.

"Okay, enough," Rachel said, knowing that if they got into an argument she'd most definitely be biased towards Lindsay. "We have to line up for health checks anyway. Line up alphabetically by last name."

Luckily, Sparkles didn't complain as the CITs lined up. As Finn and Rachel led them to the health center, Finn leaned down and whispered to Rachel, "What are we supposed to do about her?"  
>Rachel groaned. "I don't even know."<p>

"She seems like the type who will argue that white is black, and black is white," Finn sighed as the nurse came out to talk to the CITs. Rachel was sure Sparkles would be terrified by Sue. Sue stepped outside.

"Hello, CITs. I'm Sue Sylvester, your camp nurse. Let me fill you guys in on something. It's summer. It's hot. Don't come here because you're hot. If you're hot, go sit in the shade and drink water. Most aches can be cured by ice. DO NOT come here unless it's an absolute emergency."

Sparkles ran up to Finn and Rachel. "Finn, Rachel, I don't like her!"

Rachel sighed. "Sparkles, she has to check you to make sure everything's okay."

"But she's scary!" Sparkles moaned. "I don't want her touching my body!"

"Then stay healthy and we won't have to worry about this again," Finn whispered.

"Delia Bell?" Finn and Rachel turned, seeing Sue standing in the door.

"My name is Sparkles!" Sparkles moaned.

"Come in for your health check!" Sue demanded.

Sparkles stormed in, then stormed out. "I'm not going back there. She's so weird. She always sounds angry and she was just..."

Rachel didn't listen to Sparkles's rant. She just looked at Finn, who looked disgusted.

When everyone's health checks were finished (everyone was declared in good physical health, though Rachel and Finn both questioned Sparkles's mental health. On the way to dinner, Sparkles asked what was for dinner. When she found out it was the usual Sunday night dinner of hot dogs, burgers, watermelon, corn, fries and brownies, Sparkles began whining about how all that food except the watermelon was too high calorie. Tired of her crap already, Finn and Rachel tried to ignore her as they planned the week with the other CITs. Sparkles was just loading up her plate with watermelon. She was most difficult when they planned cookout meals. Twice a week the camp had cookouts in their units. Sparkles rejected every food choice the other CITs suggested - foil dinners, pie iron pizzas, tacos, spaghetti, hot dogs, breakfast for dinner, quessadillas, kabobs. From what Finn and Rachel picked up, the only food Sparkles wanted for dinner was LOBSTER. There was no way they could even make that!

Sparkles whined during the camp tour, complaining that she already knew where everything was. After the tour Rachel and Finn realized the CITs needed to unpack, but since only one of them couldn't be alone with the CITs, they went to the boys cabin for the boys to unpack first, which predictably led to complaints from Sparkles. As the boys unpacked and the girls helped with the unpacking, Finn and Rachel did the paperwork Justin (who still had not shown himself) was supposed to do for the day. Finn left the boys with the counselors of the younger kids in the cabin and walked Rachel and the girls back to the cabin they were sharing with the 8-11 year old girls in the cooking group. Right before he left, Finn leaned and whispered to Rachel, "Good luck with living with Sparkles!"

Rachel groaned as she watched Finn leave. She proceeded to help the girls unpack, finding a cell phone and an iPod in Sparkles's suitcase. Feeling exhausted already, she said good night to the girls and went to bed, conking out almost immediately.

At about midnight, Rachel felt someone shaking her. She looked up to see Marissa and Emily standing at her bedside. "Hey, what's up?" Rachel mumbled.

"Sparkles told us to get you. She wet the bed," Emily whispered.

Rachel shook her head in disgust and stood up, walking into the campers' sleeping room to find all the young campers sound asleep and Sparkles whimpering on her bed. Rachel pulled out the spare bedding, quickly made a new bed for Sparkles and stumbled to the poolhouse to wash Sparkles's bedding. She had no idea how she would be able to handle this girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Good to be in DC

_I've appreciated each and every review. Thanks so much and please review this chapter if I should continue._

_OH - AND HOW ABOUT THOSE FINCHEL SPOILERS? WHO IS PUMPED FOR EPISODE FIVE? I think it will be the most exciting one for Finchel shippers yet. I won't spill the beans for people who dislike spoilers, but if you have been following - you know what I'm talking about._

_And yes, the title of this chapter comes from the JibJab video._

Chapter 5: Good to be in DC

The first week of camp was over and it could not have been over sooner. This weekend a group would be going to DC for the weekend, and Finn felt like this was exactly what he needed. The week had tested him in ways he couldn't have imagined. The two hour breaks never came soon enough and were over too quickly. His night off had been spent watching movies in the staff lounge with Rachel because they were too exhausted to do anything else. Of course, Finn knew Rachel had it worse, since she had to sleep in a cabin with Sparkles.

Justin had continued to blow off the CITs, resorting to hanging out with (more appropriately speaking, hanging ON) another counselor named Hank. Meaning Finn and Rachel were with the CITs on their own. Sparkles had continued to be a problem, whining about how she had counselors who were younger than her, refusing to eat the food the camp served, complaining about having to do the stuff she'd done the past two years. When they watched the video for first aid training, she'd gripped on to Rachel and started screaming.

The other CITs were great though. Since it was basic training week they didn't really work with the kids yet, other than leading songs before meals while the kids waited to go in the dining hall, but already, their skills were showing. The young kids looked up to them and loved sitting with them at meals and playing games with them.

Most of the training this week involved going over general responsibilities of CITs and the staff manual. Finn and Rachel had not been trained in directing CITs, but overall, they were doing well... they thought. They just emulated the training they'd received. Rachel told Finn she couldn't have done it without him but he was sure it was the other way around. Rachel had been such a source of comfort - if the day was challenging, she always had a smile and hug for Finn.

And boy, did she look good in a bikini! When they didn't have lifeguarding duties, Finn and Rachel got to swim in the pool with the CITs. One day Finn had just picked up Rachel and thrown her into the pool. She'd screamed, but she'd been so cute with her reaction. Finn knew he liked her, but wasn't sure if he should act on his feelings.

As the last CIT left on Saturday morning (well, they'd be returning tomorrow afternoon), Finn just pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Way to go, Rach. One week down, seven to go."

Rachel smiled and hugged Finn. "Three weeks left with these guys. And other than Sparkles, they're all amazing." She began fiddling with her hair.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Rachel gave Finn that smile that gave him butterflies. "I'm so glad I got you for my partner this week. We work really well together."

"I think so, too," Finn said.

"Excited for DC?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "I've never been to DC before. I've always wanted to see the White House."

"You'll love DC, it's amazing," Rachel said. "My mom did a show there once and I had such a great time in the city."

"How are you getting to DC?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going in Puck's car, me, Puck, Sam and Artie," Finn said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I are going in Santana's car," Rachel said. "We should all do something together once we're in DC. The four of us were talking about going to the zoo."

"I'll talk to the boys about that," Finn said, smiling. "I'm going to change into normal clothes and get my stuff together. See you in DC, Rach." He began heading back to his cabin. It may have been a rough week, but he was so glad he took this job.

"You ready for DC?" Sam asked in the cabin as he and Finn began packing bags for an overnight in DC.

"I can't wait," Finn said. "This week was just crazy."

"My week was awesome," Sam said. "Rafting on the potomac river, rock climbing, challenge course, boating on the river, camping out under the stars... all with a really awesome group of kids."

"Speak for yourself, you didn't have to deal with Sparkles," Finn groaned. "If I hadn't had Rachel with me, I don't think I could have made it."

"Sparkles does seem difficult," Sam said. "You really like Rachel, don't you Finn?"

Finn sighed. "I really do. I want to ask her out... but we live in different states."

"We're going to DC this weekend, one of the most romantic cities in the country." Finn turned to see Puck standing there. "I couldn't help but listen to what you two were saying. I came to see if you were ready."

"I'm ready," Sam said.

"Me too," Finn said. They got in Puck's car where Artie was already waiting. Finn heard his phone beep with a new text message. He opened it to see who it was. Rachel. "Want to meet at the Old Post Office Pavilion for lunch?"

Finn started typing a reply before he realized he needed to ask the other boys. Luckily, they said yes and as Finn was sending the text to Rachel, Puck declared, "This weekend, Quinn will become mine."

The boys talked for the hour drive to DC before arriving at the Old Post Office Pavilion to meet the girls. It turned out that the "Old Post Office Pavilion" was a small mall with a photobooth to take "photos" with the president, so the group immediately got "their pictures taken with the president." As they ate lunch, Finn watched Puck flirt with Quinn and wished he had the nerve to do the same with Rachel. Eventually Rachel turned to Quinn and whispered something. Finn wished he could have heard what Rachel said to her.

Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany and declared, "Rachel wants to get her second ear piercing. So do I. Want to join us?"

Puck laughed. "You guys are such girls."

"Yeah, we're girls," Brittany said. "And that's a GREAT idea."

"We'll wait for you girls in the food court," Artie said.

"Try to be quick," Puck groaned. "We've got to get to the zoo."

"We'll be quick," Brittany said as the four girls left. The boys sat in the food court as they waited for the girls.

About twenty minutes later, Brittany and Santana came to the food court at the table where the boys were sitting. "Finn, Rachel wants you," Brittany said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"She's nervous," Santana said. "I mean, we told her to go first because she was nervous from the beginning, but she freaked out. So I went first and then Britt without a problem, then Quinn went and she practically threw up, so now Rachel's freaking out and she wants you with her when they do it."

Finn smiled to himself. Rachel felt safer when she was with him! He followed Brittany and Santana to Claire's where Rachel was sitting in the chair, gripping on to Quinn's hand and staring at the floor. When she saw Finn, she smiled.

"You don't have to do this, Rach," Finn whispered.

"I've always wanted to," Rachel said. "I have three friends who I did it with so why not?"

"If you want to, let's just do it," Finn said.

Rachel turned to Quinn, Brittany and Santana. "Guys I love you, but could you go? Having more people here makes me nervous. I just want Finn with me."

"Good luck, Rachel," Quinn said, hugging Rachel. "The earrings you picked are beautiful." Santana and Brittany hugged Rachel before they left. Rachel nervously squeezed Finn's hand and closed her eyes as the technician shot turquoise earrings into Rachel's ears, right above the gold star earrings she was wearing.

Finn patted Rachel's back. "You're done. And I think they look really nice."

Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled. "I love them. They're my birthstone." She gave Finn a hug. "Thank you, Finn. I just felt least nervous when I have you with me."

Finn smiled. "Let's go find our friends and go to the zoo." Rachel trusted him. His presence comforted her. It just felt so good to have a friend.

Finn and Rachel met up with their friends and took the metro to the zoo. They sat together on the train. Rachel's nerves had clearly left her as she chatted with Finn on the train about how much he'd love the zoo. "It's the best one you can ever hope to go to," Rachel told Finn. "I love animals. Back home I wear shirts with animals on them a lot."

"Really?"

Rachel blushed. "Yeah. Lots of kids at my school make fun of them."

"Why would they do that? Animals are awesome!" Finn laughed.

"Ask the kids at my school," Rachel said. "They just really don't like me."

Finn still couldn't believe people didn't like Rachel. She was so nice and so pretty. Every time he was around her he felt so happy and liked. He'd only known her three weeks, but already considered her his best friend.

The metro arrived at the zoo and the group spent the afternoon walking around. It was hilly, but it was a nice place. The pandas were the promoted animals at the zoo and they did not disappoint. Finn had never seen a panda before, but one of them had just had a baby and it was so cute. Rachel bought a panda at the store and to Finn's surprise, got one for him as well. "A thank you gift for being the best partner I could have asked for during an absolutely crazy week," she told him.

The boys had laughed at them, but the girls thought it was cute.

When they were done at the zoo, the group checked into their hotel before going to a French bistro for dinner. The food was expensive, but it was great. Finn and Rachel split a steak and a chocolate mousse for dessert. After dinner, the group went to the National Mall to see the monuments. Finn was the only one who had never seen the monuments before, but they were all just amazing. The group took photos by their respective states at the World War II memorial (which had amazing fountains) and took a group picture at the Maryland pillar. The Jefferson and Lincoln monuments had nice pillars and statues, and Finn got to read the Gettysburg Address. They could see the Capitol in the distance and even took a picture by the White House.

When the group returned to the hotel, there was a sign in the lobby saying that it was karaoke night at the hotel restaurant. Everyone was tired of camp songs and decided to go to hear real songs. The DJ would pick a mashup (whatever that was) of two songs for a pair to sing. Rachel asked Finn to sing a duet with her. He had always loved singing, but other than at camp, he was afraid to sing publicly, but camp had given him confidence. The two of them took the podium as the music began for karaoke.

_Rachel: Something in the way you loved me won't let me be_  
><em>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<em>  
><em>Stop playin' with my heart<em>  
><em>Finish what you start<em>  
><em>When you make my love come down<em>

_If you want me let me know_  
><em>Baby, let it show<em>  
><em>Honey, don't you fool around<em>

_Finn: Don't try to resist me_  
><em>Open your heart to me, baby<em>  
><em>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<em>

_Both: Open your heart to me, darlin'_  
><em>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>

_Rachel: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_  
><em>Finn: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me<em>  
><em>Rachel: I see you on the street and you walk on by<em>  
><em>Finn: You're on the street I see when you're walking by<em>  
><em>Rachel: When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see<em>  
><em>Finn: Ohh, Woah<em>  
><em>So you choose to look the other way<em>  
><em>Well I've got something to say...<em>

_Both: -Open your heart to me, baby_  
><em>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<em>  
><em>Open your heart to me, darlin'<em>  
><em>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>  
><em>Finn: Open your heart I'll make you love me<em>  
><em>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<em>  
><em>Open your heart to me, darlin'<em>  
><em>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>  
><em>Finn: Ohh ohh ohh<em>  
><em>Open your heart with the key<em>

When the music ended, Rachel looked at Finn and gave him a big smile. "Dang, Finn, your voice is amazing!"

Finn smiled. Rachel thought he was talented! "Thanks, you're really good too." The group stuck around a while more before returning to their rooms. As the boys got ready for bed in their room, Finn thought out loud. "I didn't know it was this much fun to have friends."

"You don't have friends back home?" Artie asked.

Finn shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, you do now," Sam said. Finn smiled. This had been such a fun weekend and he definitely wanted to do more social things with these people - next weekend. Tomorrow, the kids would return to camp. He was nervous, but since he and Rachel were working together, he was confident they'd manage and have fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Field Trip

_Well, thanks again for your awesome reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. It starts with focusing on their job - but there is a BIG Finchel moment at the end of this chapter so read all the way to the end. In the next chapter we will be seeing all 14 Gleeks on a weekend - they end up having a little too much fun on their weekend off..._

_Enjoy and review Chapter 6!_

Chapter 6: Field Trip

The second week with the CITs was underway. Justin and Hank had gone home "with headaches" Monday morning. (Well, to Justin's house because Hank was from England.) Neither of them had been seen on camp property since. Already, seven of the eleven CITs had asked if Justin and Hank were in a homosexual relationship. Finn told them he could neither confirm nor deny, but he and Rachel had told each other in private conversations that they were suspicious.

Justin's departure meant that, once again, Finn and Rachel were with the CITs on their own. On Tuesday they would take the CITs on a field trip to Camp May Flower, another camp run by the organization that ran Camp Potomac Ledge. The CITs would get a tour of the camp, learn their camp traditions and help out with the kids. Since Justin had gone home, it meant that Finn and Rachel would be on their own with the CITs. Finn was worried about Sparkles, but other than that, he and Rachel pretty much got the two days off to do their own thing, other than observations.

The group had to wake up at 6 in the morning for departure. When Finn woke up the boys they complained about having to wake up early, but weren't too bad. As they walked to the camp office to meet Rachel and the girls, Finn tried to imagine how difficult Sparkles must have been about waking up early.

Finn led the boys to the camp office, where Rachel and the girls were waiting. As soon as they were in sight, Rachel ran up to Finn and whispered, "She whined the whole way here."

"Of course she did," Finn groaned.

Will came out and handed Rachel a binder. "Okay, you'll drive the camp van. It's about three hours away. Here's all their health forms and their meds are in there too. Remember, stick together at all times, because one of you can't be alone with them."

"Got it," Rachel yawned.

"I know this is early," Will said. "The kids will love this camp. It's a lot more rustic than this one. The director's a great friend of mine." Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance as Will left and the kids ate their breakfast. They knew Sparkles wouldn't like the more rustic camp.

"Want me to drive?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I'll drive on the way there, you drive back," Finn said. "How's that sound?"  
>Rachel smiled. "Sounds good. To be honest with you, I'm excited about this trip. I have a feeling since the other counselors will be working with our kids, this'll just be time for you and me to hang out."<p>

Finn smiled at that thought. "Sounds good to me. I love hanging out with you, Rachel." He looked at his watch, it was nearly seven. "Guys, we should get going now," he called.

The group began heading over. "Can I sit in the front seat?" Sparkles asked.

"No," Rachel said flat out. "The counselors need the front seat."

Sparkles pouted as the group got in the van. She took a seat right behind the front passenger's seat. Finn looked at Rachel and rolled his eyes. This was probably going to be a LONG ride.

Rachel turned to face the CITs. "Guys, it would probably be a good idea to sleep on the way there. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Rachel, do you love me?" Sparkles asked.

"Yes, I love you," Rachel said, mouthing "NO WAY!" to Finn. Finn laughed.

"Finn, do you love me?" Sparkles asked.

"I sure do," Finn said as he mouthed "NO WAY!" to Rachel.

"Can you put some music on?" Sparkles moaned. "This car is too quiet.

"We want you guys to get some sleep because you got up so early," Finn said.

"How are we supposed to get any sleep if Sparkles won't shut up?" Samuel called from the back seat.

"Well, how about everyone PLEASE be quiet?" Rachel said. Finn drove onto the highway and whispered to Rachel, "Let's bribe them somehow."

Rachel giggled. "If you guys do a good job at Camp May Flower, Finn and I will give you a reward when we get back to camp."

"Like what?" Bryce asked.

"What would you guys like?" Finn asked.

Various kids called out, "Ice cream!" "A movie night!" "A million cookies!" "Candy!"

"A plastic unicorn with sparkles on it!" Sparkles cried.

Finn made a face at Rachel. Everyone else would probably be open to anything, but there was no way they'd find a plastic unicorn.

The van crossed the Maryland-Virginia border. Just about everyone had fallen asleep. Well, almost everyone.

"Are we there yet?" a voice said from right behind the passenger's seat.

Finn sighed. "No."

"How much longer?" Sparkles moaned.

"About two hours still," Finn said.

Rachel turned to Finn and whispered quietly. "Hey Finn, I hope this question doesn't make you uncomfortable, but do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Finn held in his embarrassment. "No. I've never had a girlfriend. I've liked girls, but they all rejected me. Never kissed anyone, never been to a dance. Bit pathetic, really."

"It's not pathetic at all," Rachel said, smiling sweetly. "I've never had a boyfriend, either. There's this one boy at my school who I had a huge crush on for three years, but I've finally given up on him. He always treats me like crap."

"NO ONE should treat you like crap," Finn said, feeling surprised. "I'm surprised you've never had a boyfriend, Rachel. I'd expect you to."

Rachel shrugged. "Never had one. Don't really have any friends. Well, not until this summer. I know this is going to sound strange, but I already feel like you're the closest friend I've ever had."

Finn hadn't wanted to be the one to say it. He worried Rachel would think it was odd. They'd only met three weeks ago. "I feel the same way about you. I just feel so comfortable around you and I can talk to you about anything." They smiled at each other and drove quietly for the rest of the ride. Silence didn't feel awkward either.

Finn pulled the van into the Camp May Flower gate, where a blond woman was waiting. "Time to get up guys," he called to the CITs as he and Rachel got out of the car.

"You're the Camp Potomac Ledge group, right?" the woman asked. "Will told me to expect you. I'm Holly, the Camp May Flower director."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"I'm Finn and this is Rachel," Finn said. "We're the counselors working with the CITs."

"I almost thought you two WERE CITs at first!" Holly said.

"Yeah, we're seventeen. We have a CIT director who works with us but he couldn't make the trip so the two of us just brought them," Rachel explained.

"Got it," Holly said. "How about they get their stuff and we can bring it to the cabin where you'll spend the night and then a camp tour?"  
>"Sounds good," Rachel said. She called out to the CITs as they began following Holly. This camp was MUCH more rustic than Camp Potomac Ledge. It was a lot hillier and the facilities were a lot less new looking. Finally, they approached a house.<p>

"This is the only house on camp property," Holly said. "There's three bedrooms, so maybe boys in one, girls in one and you two in one?"

"Sounds good," Finn said.

"I want to sleep with Finn and Rachel," Sparkles moaned.

"Sorry, you can't sleep in a room with us, we're the authority," Rachel said.

"Plus you can't sleep in a room with a guy," Finn added.

"But you two are sleeping in a room together!" Sparkles protested.

"Sparkles, ENOUGH!" Finn snapped. "Put your stuff in the girls' room and then it's time for the camp tour."

"You shut her up!" Rachel whispered, giving Finn a high five.

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Let me carry your bag."  
>"You're so chivalrous," Rachel sighed.<p>

Finn picked up Rachel's bag. "That's a good thing, right?"

Rachel nodded. "A VERY good thing."

As the group began moving their stuff in, someone called out, "Where's the bathroom?"

"The latrine's outside," Holly called.

"EW! No way am I using an unflushable toilet!" Sparkles shouted.

"Sparkles, please just go unpack your stuff," Rachel said. She turned to Finn. "We'll have to put her in the group of three when they divide up. She won't be help at all."

"I agree," Finn whispered.

The group finished unloading and got the camp tour. Sparkles whined about just about everything during the tour. The buildings looked older than those at Potomac Ledge, and Sparkles made point to mention that CONSTANTLY. She also complained the lake looked infested with e-coli, the challenge course was a joke and the pool was tiny.

"Is she ALWAYS this way?" Holly whispered to Finn and Rachel.

"Pretty much," Rachel whispered.

The group headed to the dining hall for lunch. Today's lunch was "squirrel lunch," where hands were taped together with duct tape and attempted to eat with their fingers taped together.

Sparkles immediately protested. Finn and Rachel had to hold her down so the staff member from Camp May Flower could tape her hands. The group headed inside and sat down at a table. The lunch was beans and franks, chips, apples and pudding. Most of the kids were having fun trying to eat like this, but Sparkles stared at her plate pouting.

"What's going on, Sparkles?" Finn asked.

"This food is gross," Sparkles pouted.

Rachel sighed. "Sparkles, you have to eat."

"I'm not eating THIS!" Sparkles shouted. "This camp sucks. The food is gross and the facilities are old." She dumped the beans and franks on Rachel's head and ran out of the dining hall.

Finn and Rachel immediately took off, two Camp May Flower counselors following them. Running as fast as they could, Finn and Rachel grabbed Sparkles by the back of her shirt.

"Finn, Rachel, you suck you suck!" Sparkles shouted. "What the hell? You two are younger than me! Why are you in charge."

"Sparkles, ENOUGH!" one of the May Flower counselors said. "We're going back to lunch. And you'll eat."

"I hate your food!" Sparkles shouted. "I should be a counselor. I'm 18!"

"Stop it right there, Ms. Bell!" Finn shouted, unable to control his anger anymore. "For the past two weeks you have given us nothing but crap! You have a terrible attitude, you're ruining the experience for everyone and it is NOT okay."

"Finn, Rachel, just take your two hours off after lunch." They turned to see Holly approaching them. "Give the others their assignments for the afternoon. Seeing her, you two deserve a week. Sparkles, come with me."

"Thanks, Holly," Finn said as he and Rachel headed back to the dining hall. "I feel gross," Rachel groaned. "Beans and franks on my head?"  
>"I'm sorry, Rach," Finn said. "Too bad they don't have showers in the cabins here. You need to get cleaned up."<p>

Rachel sighed. "Maybe during our break we could go to the poolhouse and shower." They met up with the other CITs and gave them their afternoon assignments, told them Sparkles was leaving for the day and went to the poolhouse. After the shower, Rachel and Finn went to the room to hang out.

"I hope Will sends her home," Finn said to Rachel.

"So do I," Rachel said. "She's just holding us all back."

Finn and Rachel got to their cabin and sat down in their room. Rachel smiled and pulled out a box of cupcakes. "Want one?"

Finn nodded. "Chocolate with chocolate icing and sprinkles is my favorite."

"Really?" Rachel passed Finn the box. "That's my favorite too! So you're in luck!"

Finn took a cupcake and passed the box back to Rachel. "So, what colleges are you looking at?"

Rachel sighed. "Probably a top music school. Juilliard, Berkeley, NYU, CIM... I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm really hoping to go to Columbia," Finn admitted. "I like the idea of going to college in New York and recently I discovered I really love writing and they have a good writing program, so I'm applying there."

"That's a fantastic school," Rachel said. "I've actually considered applying there, but I doubt I'd get in."

"It would be really fun to go to college together," Finn said.

"I'd love that," Rachel said. "Maybe we could get an apartment together or something."

Without realizing it, Finn lay his head on Rachel's lap. He was tired and stressed, but her lap was definitely comfortable. Rachel didn't seem to realize it either, but she leaned down and kissed Finn on the forehead. He looked up at her with a look of surprise. She gave him an equally surprised look.

"You just kissed me!" Finn gasped.

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel gasped. "I didn't mean to - "

"I liked it," Finn gave Rachel a hug. "I'm so glad you were the first one to kiss me."

"You're the first one I've ever kissed," Rachel said. "I don't have many friends back home. I just go to school and work at one of the ticket booths at a Broadway theatre."

"Neither do I," Finn said. "But now I have you now."

Rachel reached back into her bag and pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play?"

"I love cards," Finn said. "Crazy eights?"

"That's a fun game," Rachel said, dealing out the cards. She gave Finn one of her adorable smiles. Despite the challenges of this job, he knew that since he'd found Rachel, it was all worth it.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk Messes

_Thanks for all your reviews! Here's Chapter 7 - based on another real experience - and inspired by Blame it on the Alcohol! Hope you enjoy! Review if I should keep going._

Chapter 7: Drunk Messes

The second week of camp was over and had been even crazier than the first, if possible. Sparkles had been sent home for the night while on the field trip but Will took her back. Rachel did not understand why Will kept letting her come back year after year, but he said that she'd been coming her whole life and the camp felt sorry for her, so they continued to let her come. Rachel still didn't understand it.

The other counselors assured Rachel (and Finn) that they were great with Sparkles and that no one could be doing it better. That of course translated into the fact that they hoped that Finn and Rachel would stick with Sparkles so they couldn't get stuck with her. Rachel wondered what was really wrong with her, she had to be mentally ill to some extent. She herself had stopped having temper tantrums by grade school.

The week had been difficult for almost everyone. Quinn and Santana had gotten a camper in their group who wet the bed almost every night. Tina and Brittany had a camper who tried to run away and whined about homesickness, and Mercedes had a camper who was always hungry. From what Finn had told Rachel, the boys who they'd hung out with during precamp were also having a difficult week. Next week the 4th of July was on a Monday, so they couldn't do anything special that day. Their group they'd hung out with during precamp had decided to go out to dinner, then to see fireworks on Saturday night.

After the campers left on Saturday the group got permission to take the camp van to go out to dinner and to the fireworks show. Dinner went fine and the fireworks show was amazing. As the group was getting ready to leave, trouble began.

They were heading toward the van when the group heard a voice calling, "ARTIE!"

Everyone turned around to see a tall boy running towards the group.

"Oh, hey Peter!" Artie said. "Everyone, this is my cousin Peter. Peter, these are my friends from my summer job."

"Sup guys?" Peter said. "You know, my parents are out of town so I'm having a party. Do you all want to come?"

"PARTY?" Santana shouted. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Puck shouted.

"Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea," Finn said. Rachel smiled. She knew she liked him.

"Loosen up, Finnocence!" Matt shouted.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Okay guys, just don't get too drunk. Rachel and I will be the designated drivers and sober people."

"AWESOME!" Artie's cousin shouted. "Artie knows where my house is. See you soon."

Rachel entered the address in the GPS and drove to the house. When they arrived at the house, the street was covered with cars and Rachel could hear screaming and loud music in the house. Rachel looked at Finn and whispered, "I really don't feel comfortable with this."

"Neither do I," Finn whispered.

"Who made you two the babysitters?" Mercedes asked.

"Guys, we're observing the curfews," Rachel said. "We'll stay for two hours." She didn't feel comfortable with this. The kids at this party looked like they were in college, maybe even out of college. The room was crowded, broken bottles were everywhere, random people making out were in every corner. Rachel had never had a drink in her life, other than a sip of champagne from her dad's glass at her aunt's wedding.

Finn looked around the room and turned to Rachel. "Yup. This is why I don't drink."

Rachel laughed. "This party is confirming why I don't drink. It's really cool that you don't."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "Let's watch our friends get wasted, shall we?"

Rachel leaned into Finn right before Kurt danced over to his brother. "Hey Finn!" Kurt shouted. "You're the best brother ever!"

Finn smirked. "I know!"

Blaine jumped up and put his arm around Finn. "Hey, it is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Like, brothers! Wow, you're so tall!"

"Having fun, Blaine?" Kurt shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine shouted. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt shouted.

"I'M GAY!" Blaine declared.

Kurt began jumping around. "So am I! Want to make out?"

"Heck yeah!" Blaine pulled Kurt down as they rolled over to a corner.

Finn and Rachel glanced at each other. Was Blaine really gay? Or was he just drunk? It was no secret that Kurt liked Blaine.

Then Puck stumbled over. "Hello, Finny."

Rachel giggled. She wanted to call Finn Finny.

"Puckity Puck Puck!" Quinn shouted as she skipped over to Puck. "Dance with me." She jumped into his arms and he began swinging her around. "You're so sexy," Quinn moaned. "I love walking around camp with you. You have sexy legs. I wish my legs were like that. You have such long legs….. why don't you and I go to Washington next weekend and get crazy. Crazy I tell you."

Puck ran around the room with Quinn, then carried Quinn over to Finn and Rachel. "Hi Finn. Hi Rachel."

"Hi Puck," Finn said, definitely glad he'd decided to be sober for the night.

"This is Quinn," Puck slurred. "She's so sexy. I want to see her in bed."

Kurt smacked Puck. "Get a room!"

"Okay," Puck said, carrying Quinn out.

Rachel and Finn looked around the room, just drinking soda from the pop machine. Being the drivers was harder than they thought. Kurt and Blaine were making out in the corner of the room. Puck and Quinn were still dancing. Mike and Matt were chugging down bottle after bottle. Tina was stripping as several guys, including Sam and Artie, threw plastic cups at her. Santana and Brittany were both making out with college aged boys at the party. "Where's Mercedes?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel gulped. "Let's go find her." They serached all over the house before finding Mercedes in the basement, flat on her back. Rachel jumped back and gasped.

Finn knelt down and felt her pulse. "She has a pulse."

Rachel made a face. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I think she's intoxicated," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"We've got to get out of here," Rachel said. "Before anything else happens."

"But what are we going to do about her?" Finn asked nervously. "She's like, passed out."

Rachel sighed. "Let's call an ambulance, find everyone else, get in the van and get the hell out."

Finn nodded. "Agreed." He whipped out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello. We need an ambulance at 210 West St. James Street. There's a person intoxicated and she's passed out…."

Rachel felt herself hyperventilating. Although she didn't really like Mercedes and thought she was a little too loud, she was worried. They shouldn't even be here. The original plan when they took the van was to go to the fireworks and out to dinner. Then Artie's cousin had invited them to this party and now they were stuck in this mess.

Finn put down his phone and turned to Rachel. "The ambulance is coming. After they pick her up, we need to get everyone in the van and get back to camp. And hope everyone's sober by the time we get back."

The ambulance arrived. "What's this young lady's name?" the EMT asked Finn and Rachel.

"Mercedes Jones," Finn replied.

"Do you know where she lives, her contact information?"

Finn shook his head. "She's from Mississippi. We're camp counselors at a camp in Maryland for the summer."

The EMT gave Finn and Rachel a look. "Can you two give me the camp's contact information so we know who to reach when she's ready?"

Rachel gulped and handed over the camp's contact information.

"Thank you," the EMT said. "You two both seem fine."

Rachel sighed. "I just hope all our other friends are…"

Finn and Rachel walked through the house, dragging people to the van and strapping them in. Some people seemed more drunk than others. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Puck were almost back to normal, other than stumbling on the way to the car. Sam, Artie, Brittany and Santana seemed pretty drunk, but there was probably hope for them sobering up by the time they got back to camp. Mike, Matt and Tina were still in bad shape, especially Tina. She had managed to lose her pants and one of her shoes and was too trashed to even be still as Finn and Rachel carried her. Mike and Matt were both screaming profane words and both threw up on the way out.

"Heaven help us," Rachel moaned to Finn as they began driving back to camp.

"I'm hungry!" Santana shouted.

Finally, the van arrived back at camp. Will and Emma had left camp for the night, so in the morning, the happenings of the previous night would be revealed. Nervous for their jobs, Finn and Rachel led everyone back to their cabins. By the time they got back to camp, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Puck were functional again. Sam, Artie, Brittany and Santana had almost returned to normal. Being forced to sit still for a ninety minute drive had probably helped everyone. Unfortunately, Mike and Matt were still pretty drunk and Tina was just as bad as she'd been at the house (and still without pants and a shoe).

Rachel said good night to Finn, then went to her cabin and fell straight asleep. Good thing she didn't have to be up until noon tomorrow.

At eleven the next morning, Emma was knocking on the cabin door. Rachel got up, still exhausted, to find Emma on the golf cart, with Quinn, Puck and Sam waiting there. In silence, the golf cart drove to the administrative building. Finn, Blaine, Artie and Santana were waiting inside. Will came in next with Mike, Matt and Tina.

Emma left and then returned a few minutes later with Kurt and Brittany. She then closed the door and stood in front of the table with Will.

"We know what happened last night," Will said. "We got a phone call from the Greater Frederick EMTs at 4 a.m. saying Mercedes was ready to come back to camp. Apparently, last night she was too intoxicated and needed to go to the hospital. We've also heard from several sources about Tina running around camp naked last night, Matt vomiting because he was so drunk in his cabin and Mike falling asleep naked in his cabin."

Tina, Mike and Matt looked ashamed. Then Brittany spoke. "Where's Mercedes?"

"Mercedes is on a plane back to Mississippi," Will said. "Matt, Mike, Tina, go pack your things. NOW. You have twenty minutes."

Matt, Mike and Tina looked shocked. Emma escorted them out before they even had a chance to say goodbye. Rachel couldn't believe four people had just gotten fired. Would she get fired? She hadn't even drank and she'd been having such a good time this summer.

Will looked at the rest of the group. "There is no evidence that any of you were on camp property under the influence of alcohol. You all consider yourselves lucky. You are getting a warning. But drinking, for you all, is illegal. I'm disappointed. I expect more out of you."

"Finn and Rachel weren't drinking," Blaine mumbled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear SOME people weren't breaking the law. But I have no choice but to punish you all somewhat. You have all lost the privilege of using camp vehicles other than for camp field trips. Those of you who are drinking may not leave camp on your time off other than for official staff trips. Please take time to think about what you did. Now, go sit on the auditorium benches."

The group sat silently as the rest of the staff arrived and Will stepped on the platform to speak.

"Hello, everyone," Will said. "I'm not sure who's heard about this from word of mouth, but you all need to know what happened last night. A group of people went out and four people were asked to leave. They were Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Tina. Them being fired has nothing to do with their abilities as camp counselors. They were all fine counselors in my opinion. But if you EVER come on to camp property under the influence of alcohol, your contract will be terminated IMMEDIATELY. Those four individuals were part of a large group that decided to go to a party after seeing the fireworks, and all other members of that group have been warned."

Rachel gulped as people looked around. She felt guilty for letting them go to the party. She looked at Finn. They had not been drinking and she was proud of herself and Finn for not drinking.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Promotion

_I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Let me say something first: if you don't like me, or don't like Finchel, or don't like Glee, just don't read the story. I logged on today to find hurtful anonymous comments left on EVERY chapter of EACH of my stories. I deleted the comments, but the hurt doesn't go away. I work hard on these stories and people shouldn't be mean about doing something I love. I know I'm not a professional, but I love writing, I love Glee and I love Finchel, so why shouldn't I write?_

_So - hope you enjoy this chapter. It has some Finchel in it! :) PLEASE review if I should continue._

Chapter 8: Secrets and Promotion

After the announcement that Mercedes, Matt, Mike and Tina had been fired, the camp was a bitter place. The others who had gone out with the group felt guilty as many of them had also been drinking as well but had not been fired. Finn and Rachel felt guilty for not getting their friends out sooner or even agreeing to go to the party.

Within hours of finding out about the people getting fired, everyone had to prepare for the arrival of the Week 3 campers. Which, for Finn and Rachel, meant the return of Sparkles. Justin was back, but Finn and Rachel both knew that he wasn't going to be much help.

Finn and Rachel sat in their designated area to wait for the CITs when Kurt came over. He leaned in and whispered to them, "Do you think Blaine is really gay?"

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. Blaine was not the stereotypical gay guy – he loved sports and didn't know what size to ask for when they were filling out their forms for the staff polos. Finn even knew his size, but living with Kurt probably had something to do with that.

When neither Finn or Rachel responded, Kurt kept talking. "Because I really enjoyed making out with him last night… but he was giving me weird looks this morning."

"I don't know, Kurt," Finn said. He looked to see several CITs arriving. "We'll talk about this later."

Kurt went off to wait for his campers while Finn and Rachel waited for the CITs. Before long, everyone was back - even Sparkles - and another week was about to begin.

x

The week begun surprisingly familiar for the campers. In the back of everyone's minds was what had happened over the weekend. People had been moved around to take over for those who had been fired. People had let their anger out at lunch but they couldn't in front of the kids. Several CITs asked Finn and Rachel where Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Matt had gone but they told them they'd just been transferred to another camp.

More than anything, Rachel struggled to hold in her guilt. It had been so hard to see her friends drinking and partying like that. Part of the reason why she didn't have friends at school was she didn't like drinking and spoke out against it. She'd thought these kids were different because they were so nice and accepting. But even though they had been drinking, she couldn't dislike them. She wasn't as mad at them as much as she was mad at herself. She should have stood up against going to that party and just taken everyone back to camp. The images of the party couldn't leave her mind. It was the first ever party she'd ever been to. Back home her parents had tried to get her to throw parties but when no one showed up, year after year, they finally gave up.

She now knew she NEVER wanted to throw a party. She was glad she'd had Finn there to be sober with. She remembered kissing him last week and wondered if after everything, he remembered it, too. Of course, the kissing memories fresher in Finn's mind were probably Kurt and Blaine making out at the party when they didn't even know if Blaine was gay (which would be a HUGE blow to Kurt if he wasn't) and Quinn and Puck's seductive dancing.

The evening went by without a hitch. Justin spent time with the CITs (for once), still calling himself the CIT Director even though Finn and Rachel had done the training for them. When it came time for bed, Finn gave Rachel the sweetest smile right before she and the girls went back to their cabin. Her stomach fluttered the whole way back.

Rachel was still feeling happy as she said good night to the girls, then went to the counselors' room to get ready for bed herself. Even though the weekend had been crazy, she still had Fin here, and that was what mattered.

x

At 2 in the morning, Rachel heard banging on the door of the counselors' room and heard screaming. She jumped out of her bed and so did the unit leader two counselors who were working with the younger group sharing a cabin with the CITs this week.

Rachel opened the door to see Lindsay standing there, looking panicked. "What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's - it's Sparkles," Lindsay blurted out. "She's - she's bleeding."

Rachel ran over to Sparkles's bed to see the sheets covered with blood. She immediately got out her walkie. "CIT Girls, code red. CIT Girls, code red," she said immediately. "Code red" was what they were supposed to say over the walkie if there was a medical emergency, and it would indicate help to come and fast.

Lindsay, Marissa, Hannah and Emily were up, as were the younger girls in the cabin. Two of the other counselors working with the younger girls woke them up and led them into the kitchen so they could distract them. Rachel sent Lindsay, Marissa, Hannah and Emily to the kitchen too. They shouldn't have to see this.

Soon, Sue, Will, Emma and Finn ran in, all just in pajamas and flip flops. "What happened?" Sue asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Lindsay just came to the counselor room and told me Sparkles was bleeding."

Will surveyed Sparkles's bed. "Sue, I think we'll need to get her to a hospital."

Emma nudged Sparkles. "Sparkles?"

"What is it?" Sparkles moaned.

"You've got to get to the nurse's," Emma said.

"No! Sue scares me!" Sparkles shouted.

Rachel sighed. "Sparkles, she'll take care of you."

"Yeah, it's my job," Sue grunted.

Sparkles began screaming and flailing her arms. Will and Emma hoisted her on to the golf cart and drove away, Sparkles still screaming. Right before they left Will whispered to Finn and Rachel, "I'll talk to you two after the ambulance comes."

Finn and Rachel nodded as they watched the golf cart drive away. Rachel asked the counselors working with the younger girls to help get the CITs back to bed because frankly, she just needed time to recover. She went to sit on the porch with Finn and just started crying. "This is all my fault, Finn," Rachel sobbed.

Finn put his arms around Rachel. "What makes you say that?"

Rachel buried her face in her hands. "I'm sure whatever's wrong with her, there were some signs I should have picked up on."

Finn rubbed Rachel's back. "I don't know what's up but I assure you it isn't your fault."

Rachel threw her arms around Finn and buried her face in his chest sobbing. What type of counselor was she? She'd been trying, but maybe trying wasn't enough. She wanted to give these kids a great summer. She really did.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Shhhh, it's okay Rach."

Rachel sighed and hugged Finn tighter. "Just give me the worst counselor ever award, Finn."

Finn laughed. "Rachel, you're an amazing counselor."

"I couldn't do this without you, Finn," Rachel said. "Why did you wake up in the middle of the night to come here?"

"They're my responsibility as much as yours," Finn said. "I'm a bit disappointed with Justin."

"So am I," Rachel said. She leaned on the picnic table on the porch of the cabin and fell asleep on her arms. Finn did the same, and they were awaken about an hour later when Will came and shook them both awake.

"Where's Sparkles?" Rachel asked.

"She's going to the emergency room," Will said. "I'm assuming Justin told you about her medical history..."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance, then shook their heads. "He barely has been here," Rachel said. "He always goes off to hang out with Hank."

"What?" Will gasped.

"So what did you know about what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I just can't believe Justin didn't tell you," Will said. "Sparkles has a blood disorder. She sometimes just has random blood outbursts. Her parents gave Justin her emergency medication. It was supposed to stay with Rachel at night."

"I didn't see any sign of it," Rachel said.

"Oh my God," Will said. "I'm guessing this means you two don't know about her mental health?"

"No again," Finn said.

"Sparkles is very mentally ill," Will told Finn and Rachel. "She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was six. In second grade, she talked about suicide and has been on medication and in therapy ever since. She also has severe obsessive compulsive disorder."

Finn and Rachel looked at each other in shame. This was why Sparkles acted like she did.

Will continued, "She's always loved camp. We keep letting her come back as a CIT because we know it makes her so happy. She could never be a counselor but her parents say that this is all she talks about at home..."

Now Rachel felt guilty. Yes, Sparkles had been difficult but... she herself was different. How could she be so hard on a girl who was different?

"I'm sorry," Will said. "It isn't fair to you two that Justin had been totally blowing you off, especially when you have a camper as difficult as Sparkles. I'll talk to him in the morning. Meanwhile, Finn, get in the golfcart with me and I'll take you back to your cabin. Rachel, go inside and sleep. You both look exhausted."

Rachel went back inside and struggled to fall asleep. The images from tonight just couldn't go away. Would Sparkles be okay? As much trouble as she'd been she didn't want bad things to happen to her.

x

Rachel only slept for two hours that night. When she walked the other girls to breakfast she still couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind. She told the girls Sparkles would be okay, but she didn't know. At breakfast Will called Finn and Rachel into his office, telling them he needed to talk to them. What was going on now?

"Finn, Rachel, let me start out by saying how much I appreciate everything that you two have done over the past three weeks," Will said. "You two have basically trained yourselves on the spot to be the CIT directors and have done a great job with all of them. Including Sparkles. I see great counselor potential in your CITs."

"How is Sparkles?" Finn asked.

"Sparkles will be okay, but she won't be coming back," Will said. "I talked to her parents about what's been going on and we agreed it would be for the best for her to leave."

Rachel did feel bad to some degree. Sparkles couldn't really help it.

Will looked at Finn and Rachel. "Also, I need to have an important talk with you two. As you two know, Justin has not been doing what he should with your CITs."

Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Well, his conduct has not been right for the job at all, so I asked him to leave. Ignoring the code red was the final straw," Will said.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a shocked glance. "But who's going to be the CIT director now?" Finn asked. It was as if they'd been without one for two weeks, but still...

"That's what I want to talk to you two about," Will said. "Next week they'll be full-time in units and this week they'll spend most of their time in units, so all that's necessary would be meeting with you two twice a day. I will hire a new CIT director for the next group of CITs that arrives Week 5. You're both underage, but for this group, for the rest of their time here, I'd like you two to be the unofficial co-directors."

"You have that much trust in us?" Finn asked.

"You two have trained the ten CITs we have left having no prior experience," Will said. "They're fantastic with the campers. Justin may have been the one with the title, but you two are who we have to thank. Next week you'll be in units, but twice a day you will need to meet with them. You'll also need to collect evaluation from their units. What do you say?"

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Yes!"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Will said. "let me tell you two one more thing: you are two of the strongest first year counselors I've ever had."

Finn and Rachel hugged before heading back to breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9: 24 Hours of Finchel

_THANK YOU to all of you for all your nice comments on my next chapter. Having readers like all of you is what motivates me to keep writing and keep posting a new chapter every two days. The mean comments got me down, but there's a lot more of all of you. Thank you so much - you're the best readers ever!_

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 9 - it's my favorite :) Review if I should keep going._

Chapter 9: 24 Hours of Finchel

After the departure of Sparkles, things became much quieter around the camp. Being the unofficial co-directors was not as hard as Finn (or Rachel) thought it would be. Maybe because despite not having the title, they had basically been the directors for two weeks. Other than the increasing heat, it was a lot less difficult. Most of their time was now spent observing the CITs work in units.

Of course, what Finn was most looking forward to this week was the 24, which would take place from noon on Wednesday to noon on Thursday. For 24 hours, the CITs would be in the backwoods on their own. They'd built their shelters and would be cooking their own meals over a campfire they'd make themselves. Unknown to them, Finn and Rachel would be hiding out also in the backwoods of the camp, checking on them every now and then in case there was emergency. Meaning Finn would have 24 hours of Rachel all to himself.

Finn hoped he could become a couple with Rachel but everything was cautious after the incident that weekend. On Finn's night off on Tuesday, Puck told Finn that he and Quinn were now a couple, but in secret. After watching Kurt and Blaine make out, Finn wondered if anything would happen to them. It turned out that yes, Blaine was gay, but he didn't seem ready to be in a relationship yet.

Finn and Rachel's 24 hours in the woods would be a bit less rustic than the CITs'. They were sleeping in pop up tents rather than self-made shelters and one of them would go back to get their food (and firestarters) so they could cook actual food (the CITs could only cook food that didn't require refrigerating for too long). They were bringing their cell phones too, in case there was an emergency.

The CIT girls were all staying in one shelter together, while the boys had split in two groups of three. The shelters were far apart from each other, but close enough they could go to each other in an event of an emergency. Finn and Rachel were staying not too far away. Far enough for the CITs not to see them, but close enough to hear if there was an emergency.

When the time on Wednesday came to leave for their shelters in the back woods. Finn said goodbye to the CITs, trying to hide his enthusiasm. 24 hours alone with Rachel? It couldn't get much better than this.

Cooler with their lunch being dragged, Finn and Rachel walked quietly next to each other to their campsite. The site was small - two pop-up tents, a fire circle, a latrine (the only outdoor toilet on camp property - but better than what the CITs had to do) and a water pump.

Finn put his sleeping bag and backpack in his popup tent, then plopped himself near the fire circle. "Ah, Rach. We're on our own for 24 hours."

Rachel smiled. "It's like 24 hours of bonding. Though we've already bonded a lot."

"We've bonded over our stress," Finn sighed.

"Well, now that the main source of stress is gone, I think we can have some fun," Rachel giggled. "What do you say we start cooking our lunch? I'm hungry."

Finn perked up at the sound of food. "Sounds good to me!" He and Rachel had decided on foil meals for their lunch today, with carrot sticks, tortilla chips and salsa, and doughboys.

Rachel gave Finn one of her beautiful smiles as she got out the cooler. "Since they gave us a lighter AND a fire starter, putting this fire together should be no problem."

Finn began putting together the sticks in a teepee for the fire. At their cookouts with the kids, the counselors always ended up doing most of the work. As Finn built the teepee, he watched Rachel put her foil meal together. She was wearing jeans shorts with a hole in them, muddy shoes and a solid green shirt with a stain on it. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with several strands falling out. Yet, he still thought she was so beautiful.

"Hey Finn, want me to wrap your meal, too?" Rachel asked.

"That would be great," Finn grinned. "I'll light the fire while you make it."

"Okay, what would you like in it?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked up at Rachel. "I'll have beef, potatoes, corn, green beans and cheese."

Rachel gave Finn a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Finn lit the fire and Rachel brought the two wraps over, one with an R and one with an F, and placed them at the side of the fire. Finn sat next to Rachel, beginning to eat their side dishes as they watched the main courses cook. It was about 100 degrees out and the campfire only made it feel hotter.

Rachel decided that the foil meals were ready and handed Finn his. She reached into her pocket. "Gatorade?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, just water would get boring for 24 hours!" He took a packet of Gatorade from Rachel and poured it into his water bottle.

Rachel turned to Finn as she ate her foil meal. "I can't believe I used to be a vegan. Meat's so good!"

"I've always loved meat," Finn said. "Well, I've always loved food in general. I'll eat just about anything."

"It's so peaceful here," Rachel sighed. "I mean, just being here, you and me... it's like a getaway. From all the stress so far this summer. Being at camp in general is like a getaway. I'm stressed about senior year, colleges, all that. I was beginning to get stressed at the end of last school year. I just - Finn, I really wish I had a friend. If I had a friend at my school I doubt things would be as difficult as they are."

Finn smiled at Rachel. "I'm your friend."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "I'm so glad you're my friend. Finn, you're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you."

Finn hugged Rachel and pulled her on to his lap. "Rachel - I wish I'd known you all along. All I need to make me happy during a day at camp is you."

Rachel leaned her head on Finn's shoulder as they watched the fire blaze. Suddenly, Finn realized they'd almost forgotten about dessert. "We'd better make dessert before the fire goes out."

Rachel sat up and got out her stick, then handed one to Finn. They wrapped their dough around the sticks and Finn clinked his with Rachel's. "Cheers."

Rachel smiled and clinked hers. "Cheers!" They stuck their sticks with doughboys into the fire and watched them cook before rolling them in butter and sprinkling them with cinnamon sugar.

As they ate their doughboys, Rachel turned to Finn. Finn saw a concerned look on Rachel's face and hoped all was okay. Rachel stuttered before blurting out, "Finn, I know Kurt's your stepbrother and you talk about your mom and Kurt's dad, but what happened to your dad?"

Finn sighed. It was really only a matter of time before Rachel asked him this. "My dad died when I was a baby. He was a soldier and he was fighting in Iraq... I was only a few months old. It was really hard on my mom until she met Kurt's dad. For the longest time it was just her and me. She and I are really close and once she married Kurt's dad he and I have become close, but I still wonder about my dad all the time."

Rachel patted Finn's back. "I bet he would be so proud of you, Finn."

Finn buried his face in his lap. "Sometimes it's just so hard Rachel. I feel guilty for feeling this way because I never knew him - but I just - there's times when every boy needs his dad, you know? I mean, there's those things a boy can only talk to his dad about. My mom never talked about him with me except when I asked. Kurt's dad has been a good father figure to me, but he's not my dad, you know?"

Rachel put her arms around Finn. "I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn looked up at Rachel. "My mom gave me my dad's military tags. I carry them around with me." He'd never shown anyone before, but he just pulled them out of his pocket and showed them to Rachel.

"Thanks for trusting me with something so important, Finn," Rachel said.

"You're welcome," Finn said as his alarm went off. "We'd better go check on the CITs. I'll take the boys, you take the girls?"

Rachel nodded. "Sounds good!"

Finn hoped all would be well with the boys so he could spend more time with Rachel. Sure enough, Damian, Cameron and Samuel were already eating their lunch, while Alex, Mattheus and Bryce were cooking theirs. Seeing as there were no problems, Finn scurried back to the campsite where Rachel was waiting.

"Are the boys okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," Finn said. "And the girls?"

"Yes again," Rachel said.

"We've got the whole area to ourselves," Finn said. "What do you want to do?"

"Want to listen to my iPod together?" Rachel asked. "We can share earphones."

Finn laughed. "It's been a while since I've listened to an iPod."

Rachel smiled and got out her iPod, then turned it to a playlist. "These are all the songs I dream of singing as romantic duets," she confessed. "I'm afraid people would make fun of me if they knew I had a playlist like that... but I can trust you."

"I'd never make fun of you, Rach," Finn whispered. "You're one of the most awesome people I know."

Rachel had some good songs on this playlist. Finn couldn't help but relate these songs to Rachel - he just - felt that connection with her. During a song called "Faithfully," Finn didn't realize it, but he and Rachel both leaned in and kissed. As he pulled away it felt as if he was floating away... the world had stopped. It was as if it was just him and Rachel.

"That was amazing," Rachel breathed.

Finn smiled, feeling tingles inside. "It was..."

"You're the first person I've made it to first base with," Rachel giggled as she shook Finn's hair.

"I'm glad you were my first," Finn said. He stared into Rachel's eyes. "You've got gorgeous eyes."

Rachel smiled. "Finn, no one's eyes can catch up to yours."

"I love the way you smile," Finn said, not caring what he let out anymore.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Your smile gives me butterflies. And I love your hair. It's smooth and wavy and beautiful."

Rachel was so sweet. Finn didn't feel the least bit hesitant in saying what he thought out loud anymore. "You know Rachel, when I'm with you, I feel totally comfortable, totally at ease. I don't have to worry about anything because I know you won't judge me for it. You've given me that new shot of confidence that I didn't have before I knew you." He laid his head on her lap. It was so - comfortable.

Rachel smiled and started stroking Finn's hair. "I can say the same for you. I've formed so many bonds this summer, but you and I have gotten so close. I mean this when I say it, you're the best friend I've ever had."

Finn sat up and looked at Rachel. She had that sweet look to her... again, neither of them seemed to realize it, but they were kissing again.

"Are you SURE you've never kissed anyone before?" Rachel asked. "Because you're a good kisser."

Finn gave Rachel a look. She thought he was a good kisser? "Just you."

Rachel sighed. "I love kissing you."

Finn loved Rachel.

Rachel patted Finn's back. "We'll need to keep our relationship under the wraps. After what happened last weekend..."

"So you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Finn asked, overjoyed.

Rachel nodded. Finn pulled Rachel in for a big hug.

The two listened to their ipods, talked and just enjoyed a quiet day in the woods together. As he wrote his letter home, Finn told his parents all about Rachel - working with her, talking, bonding... KISSING her.

Rachel - she was so beautiful, so sweet, so good at everything. And then Finn - he was average looking, he thought. Sure, he admitted he was a nice person, but he didn't think he was that good at anything. But Rachel wanted to be with him.

Rachel nudged Finn, who was writing a letter home. "We should probably check on the kids, and then get started on dinner."

"How about this time, I build the fire and you make the food?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled at her. "Sounds good. What do you want on your pizza?" (They'd chosen pie iron pizzas and wacky cake for their dinner.)

"I'll have sauce, mozzrella cheese, pepperoni, ham and pineapple," Rachel said. "We'd better check on the kids before we get the food though. I'll get the food, since you have to check on two groups of boys."

"Sounds good," Finn said as he went to check on the boys. Damian, Cameron and Samuel were reading a magazine, while Mattheus, Alex and Bryce were complaining about the lack of good food for dinner. Finn went back to the campsite, eager for Rachel to get back.

Rachel arrived, pulling the cooler. "Ready for some pie iron pizzas?"

Finn smiled and began putting the pizzas together: sauce, mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, ham and pineapple for Rachel, and sauce, mozzarella cheese, sausage and peppers for himself. He then mixed up the cake mix and put them in the fire, then sat next to Rachel. Rachel leaned up against Finn and she put her arm around him. He put both of his around her.

When the food was done, they ate in quiet, just smiling at each other every so often. When they put out the fire, they just lay on the grass, looking at the stars in the sky. Eventually Rachel took Finn's hand and held it. Finn squeezed Rachel's hand.

The 24 hours were over too soon. After breakfast, they just had time to clean up and then find their CITs. By noon, they had them shower and then rejoin the camp for lunch. But Finn had gotten 24 amazing hours with Rachel - and hoped that they would get more quality time.


	10. Chapter 10: The Halfway Point

_Happy Halloween, everyone! And happy Glee day tomorrow! About time new episodes get back!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Finn and Rachel will reveal something important at the end... Review if I should continue!_

Chapter 10: The Halfway Point

It was hard to believe the summer was already half over.  
>The 24 hours in the woods had been the highlight of the third week of the CITs. Most of the rest of the time was spent observing them while they were in their units. Of course, that meant more time for Finn and Rachel to be together, and that was a good thing.<br>For the fourth week, the CITs were living in units full time and were basically shadowing the counselors full time and would only meet with Finn and Rachel twice a day. So for the fourth week of camp, Finn and Rachel were in different units. Rachel was with the "Slumber Party" group, a group of ten and eleven year olds who stayed up late and slept in. The week had been fun but Rachel missed being with Finn, who was working with the swimming group. This weekend there was a staff trip to Baltimore, so she'd get to hang out with him then.  
>Rachel and Finn did get to spend some time together. Since it was the last week with the CITs they'd trained, they were planning the CIT graduation ceremony. Over the course of four weeks, they'd watched these ten individuals grow into great leaders. Justin had blown them off and the CITs were instead being trained by two first year counselors who were basically training themselves to do this on the spot. Then there was Sparkles, who had made their lives a living hell and took their attention away from the other CITs. Yet, these CITs had gotten amazing feedback from the counselors they had been working with and Finn and Rachel were told constantly that they were doing a good job.<br>Both their unit leaders had given them Tuesday night off. Rachel and Finn got to hang out in the staff house together and prepare for the ceremony. After they planned the ceremony, they watched one of the musicals Rachel had brought on the staff house TV and DVD player (Rachel let Finn pick, and he picked West Side Story, one of her favorites). As they watched the movie, Finn put his arm around Rachel and she snuggled into him. This could easily pass as something friends would do, right?  
>By midnight Finn and Rachel had to go back to their respective units. Rachel gave Finn a hug and told him how much she missed spending all day every day with him. He gave her a hug and told her the same thing. It made her heart flutter. She watched as he headed back to his unit, then headed back to hers and went to bed.<br>The week went by fine. It was her first week working with younger kids, but after working with Spark, these kids were no problem. The late night activities were especially fun. On Monday night the group had gone for a night swim and then taken a night hike. On Tuesday the girls had done manicures and facials while the boys played with remote control cars. On Wednesday they'd had a dance party, ice cream sundaes and movie night. On Thursday was stargazing. Tonight was Friday night, the final week of Week 4, when Finn and Rachel would honor their CITs.  
>Every Friday night the camp had a "celebration night" where each unit prepared a skit for the entire camp to perform at the ampitheatre, then the entire camp gathered at the fire circle near the lake to put wish logs in the fire and gather in a circle around the fire. After all the groups of younger kids performed, Rachel looked at Finn. The CITs they had trained were planning to sing a song they'd written about the end of camp to the tune of "Leaving On a Jet Plane," though they refused to let Finn and Rachel hear it. As soon as they began, Rachel began to feel emotional. It would be so hard to leave Finn and all her new friends at the end of camp.<p>

_All my bags were packed I was ready to go_  
><em>I was standing there outside the door<em>  
><em>Saying, "Come on Mom, it's time to go to camp!"<em>  
><em>The clock is ticking, it's getting late<em>  
><em>Hurry up, I just can't wait!<em>  
><em>No one ever told me it'd be this damp…<em>

_So hug me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll write to me<em>  
><em>Just a song before we're on our way<em>  
><em>'Cause we're leaving for the summer<em>  
><em>Next year we'll see each other<em>  
><em>Potomac Ledge, we love you so!<em>

_Each morning we wake up when we hear the bell_  
><em>We walk to the latrines, boy do the smell!<em>  
><em>But all in all, camp is really fun!<em>  
><em>We sing, we hike we play in the pool<em>  
><em>With crazy counselors who really rule<em>  
><em>I wish my summer here was never done.<em>

_So hug me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll write to me<em>  
><em>Just a song before we're on our way<em>  
><em>'Cause we're leaving for the summer<em>  
><em>Next year we'll see each other<em>  
><em>Potomac Ledge, we love you so!<em>

_Now the time has come for us_  
><em>To get in the car or on the bus<em>  
><em>Time to say goodbye to our new friends<em>  
><em>With one more sigh we leave this place<em>  
><em>As we look back with a smiling face<em>  
><em>For this is just the beginning and not the end <em>

_So hug me and smile for me_  
><em>Tell me that you'll write to me<em>  
><em>Just a song before we're on our way<em>  
><em>'Cause we're leaving for the summer<em>  
><em>Next year we'll see each other<em>  
><em>Potomac Ledge, we love you so!<em>

At the end of the song, the CITs shouted, "WE LOVE YOU, FINN AND RACHEL!" Neither Finn nor Rachel had been expecting that. They went to the stage to present the certificates and give the speech they had prepared. "Over the past four weeks we've had some really special people here at camp with us," Finn said. "Rachel and I have the pleasure of watching our CITs grow from campers who arrived four weeks ago to amazing counselor material. We've had some struggles, but I'm really proud of all of them and I know they're all going to be great counselors."  
>Rachel smiled at Finn. "We're so lucky to have such a great group of CITs. They're naturals with the kids, they know how this works, and they're good at all the camp activities. Finn and I like to think that we did a good job, especially after having no previous camp experience, but we know they could have done this on their own."<br>"I'd like to add something." Rachel turned to see Emma. "Finn and Rachel are being modest. Neither of them had any previous camp experience. What they also didn't mention was the CIT director we hired at the beginning of the summer had to leave, so the two of them took it upon themselves to have their first ever experience working at a camp be training ten new counselors. I don't think anyone could have done a better job. Let's have a round of applause for Finn and Rachel."  
>The camp applauded. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled wide. They'd done it.<br>They began handing out certificates, signed by "Rachel Berry, acting co-CIT director" and "Finn Hudson, acting co-CIT director." They were underage and couldn't be the official directors, and a new director was coming to lead the CITs who would be there for Weeks 5-8, but the camp trusted Rachel (and Finn). That felt so good.  
>When the last certificate was handed and the camp applauded the CITs, Finn gave Rachel a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!"<br>"I'm more proud of you!" Rachel whispered.  
>Finn laughed. "I couldn't have done this without you."<br>"I can say the same to you," Rachel said. "We'd better not make this obvious, though."  
>Finn nodded as they turned to congratulate the CITs. When the camp headed to the fire circle to put the wish logs (logs for the fire with strings with a wish on them tied by each camper and staff member in the unit) in, Rachel thought about her wish: to stay with Finn, or at least close to him, at the end of the summer.<br>Each unit also agreed on a group wish on their wish log and told the camp what it was before they put the log in the fire. The CITs' group wish was that the new CIT director would be "half as amazing at training CITs as Finn and Rachel had been." It had been so sweet!  
>After the campfire Rachel and Finn had a small party in the camp office for the CITs with cake and ice cream. Rachel knew she would miss these kids – they really had transformed from campers to counselors over the four weeks. She couldn't have had a better partner for working with them.<br>X  
>After the campers left the next morning, it was time for the weekend staff trip to Baltimore. Last weekend there had not been a trip. Finn and Kurt's parents had come to visit so Rachel got to meet them and they'd been really nice to her. Blaine had come along to visit with them. It was still undetermined whether he was gay or straight, but Kurt really liked him.<br>The drive to Baltimore was longer than expected. Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck were riding in Puck's car. Rachel and Finn were in the back seat, and Rachel was exhausted from the 5:45 a.m. Saturday wakeup call. She lay across his lap to sleep about ten minutes into the drive, and was awakened when they got to Baltimore by a kiss on the forehead.  
>"Finn!" Rachel moaned. "If I have to wake up that's the way to do it."<br>"You slept for the whole drive," Finn said as he helped Rachel up. "But the three of us were thinking of going to the aquarium, meeting up with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Sam and Artie. Sound good to you?"  
>Rachel smiled and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Sounds great!"<br>As the group headed to the aquarium, Finn put his arm around Rachel as they walked. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.  
>The aquarium was absolutely amazing! The group explored the exhibits and went to the dolphin show (Brittany told everyone that dolphins were just gay sharks…) and sat in the splash zone. When Rachel and Finn got splashed she looked over at him. He looked so cute wet.<br>The group went for dinner on a ferryboat after they went to the aquarium. There was a small band performing on the dock. Once again, Rachel leaned against Finn and began sniffing him. He smelled so good. Anyone who dated Finn was a lucky girl. He was nice, cared about Rachel and didn't put pressure on her. He was gentle when he touched her. She'd be lucky to stick with him. If he could go to college with her in New York – that would be just amazing.  
>"Getting cozy, Finchel?" Finn and Rachel looked up to see Brittany and Santana teasing them.<br>"I just love her," Finn giggled.  
>Rachel felt overjoyed. Since Finn could say it, she could now say what she'd waited weeks to say. "I love you too, Finny."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: 108 Degrees

_Well, here's Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun with this one. Thanks to everyone who's left nice comments. However, the mean comments still do pop up from time to time, so please stop because it is discouraging. Even when I delete them, I don't delete the hurt._

_Enjoy this chapter and comment if you like it and think I should continue!_

Chapter 11: 108 degrees

"This heat is unbearable," Brittany moaned.

"And all they tell us to do to deal with the heat is drink water, drink water, drink water," Santana whined.

"We need air conditioning, full time," Quinn pouted. "The dining hall and the staff house aren't good enough."

Rachel wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Summers are NEVER this hot back home."

The fifth week of camp was underway and the four girls were currently at the pool with their campers for free swim. Rachel was with the scuba diving group, Quinn and Brittany were with the slumber party group and Santana was with the canoeing group. All three of their groups had been scheduled for free swim at the same time today, so the four girls decided to get in the pool together. It had been at least 100 degrees every day this week. Other than the air conditioning in the dining hall and in the staff house during their breaks, they were stuck in the heat ALL the time. Several campers complained the heat was making them faint, but when they went to the nurse's office, Sue just told them to drink lots of water.

The pool felt especially good this week. The four girls were leaning against the vortex, feeling the water moving. Their campers splashed and throughout the pool, some going down the slide, some jumping off the diving board. This was the best relief for the heat possible.

"So, Rachel, tell us, how are you and Finn? Excited to be in the same unit again?" Quinn asked, smirking at Rachel.

"Guys, the campers can hear us," Rachel whispered.

"To heck with the campers," Santana said. "I want to hear about Finchel!"

Rachel giggled. Her friends had even come up with a cute nickname for her and Finn. And for the first time ever, she had a boyfriend. "Well, we're really glad to be working together again," Rachel said.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Brittany asked.

"We kissed several times," Rachel said. "On the 24 hours in the woods with the CITs, we had our first kiss. It was amazing."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Santana said, hugging Rachel. She whispered quietly enough for just Rachel, Quinn and Brittany to hear. "Have you two done the deed yet?"

Rachel jumped back in horror. "No! We met seven weeks ago, we only kissed two weeks ago… We're really just friends, having a little fun. Okay, yeah, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I want to get the Finn effect with Puck," Quinn declared.

The Finn effect? Rachel wasn't even sure if her relationship with Finn would last beyond this summer. Yes, she hoped it would, but who knew? They lived in different states. Maybe the only reason it seemed so special was because it was her first ever relationship.

The girls watched as their campers swam and splashed in the pool. All day the kids had been complaining about the heat. Hopefully some cool off time would cheer the kids up a little. It was definitely cheering up Rachel, and being with Quinn, Santana and Brittany was an added bonus. The four girls had really bonded during pre-camp, but other than weekends, the four of them rarely got to all be together now.

Rachel's campers this week were a big relief after having to work with Sparkles for three weeks. There were 15 kids in the Scuba Diving program, eight girls and seven boys. All the kids were 13 and 14 years old. Rachel was particularly bonding with the girls in the group. Since the unit leader was a boy, she was the only one who lived in the cabin with them of their counselors and often she would just talk to them about their early adolescent issues in the cabin during the evenings. They shared a cabin with the girl CITs.

The whistle blew and the lifeguard announced that it was time for the Scuba Divers to get out of the pool for their showers. Rachel reluctantly got out of the pool and said goodbye to Quinn, Brittany and Santana. She led the eight girls to the girls' side of the shower house while the Unit Leader took the boys to the boys' side. (Finn was on his two-hour daily break.) Rachel reminded the girls they had thirty minutes to shower, then sat on the bench outside the shower house. She'd just gotten out of the pool, but the heat was already drying the cool water on her body. She got out her water bottle and took a big gulp. Still no help. She needed air conditioning and she needed it now.

By the end of the girls' thirty minute showers, the heat had dried all the cool water on Rachel's body. Her hair was even almost dry. It was another hour before Rachel's two hour break but the heat had been a pain all morning. She wasn't even sure if she could make it through the extra hour.

The group was going to nature by the river after showers. As if the heat wasn't enough, they had a LONG hike ahead of them. Luckily, these kids were old enough to know better than to complain. As they began walking, Rachel felt one of her campers, named Zoe, nudge her.

"You okay, Rachel?" Zoe asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"It's just the heat," Rachel croaked, not wanting to worry her camper.

The truth was, she felt ready to pass out at any moment.

The group arrived at the river for nature. As the kids sat in the pavilion, Rachel sat off to the side. She'd finished her water bottle on the way there and still didn't feel any better. She thought about going over to the water pump to refill it, but she was too wiped out to even get up. She'd checked her phone, currently it was 108 degrees.

It felt like Rachel's head was spinning. Why couldn't she just go into the air conditioning? The time came to leave for her two hour daily break, but she didn't even know if the walk up the hill to the staff house would be manageable. Rachel took a deep breath and began to walk up the hill, feeling like she was losing her breath. When she reached the top of the hill, she couldn't take it anymore and just fell over.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel forced her eyes open to see Finn standing there. He was obviously on his way back from break.

"Finn – I think I might pass out," Rachel moaned.

Finn ripped out his cell phone. "Will, it's Finn. I have a code red on the top of the hill that leads to the river."

Finn kneeled down next to Rachel and sprinkled his water on her forehead. "Help's coming soon, Rach."

"Finn," Rachel just moaned.

"I think you have heat exhaustion," Finn simply said. "You'll be okay."

Just then, Will and Emma pulled up at the golf cart. "Finn, what happened to Rachel?" Rachel heard Will say.

Then Rachel just collapsed.

X

"Rachel?"

Rachel rolled over, not sure where she was. It looked like she was in a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown. She looked up to see Finn kneeling next to her.

"Finn, where are we?" Rachel asked.

"The Calvert Memorial hospital emergency room," Finn said. "You fainted, Rachel. Then you fell asleep for like two hours."

"Shouldn't you be with the kids?" Rachel asked.

"The kids are fine," Finn said. "Emma's here, too, talking to the doctor. Besides, since they're at nature, they're in ratio still and then the nature specialist is joining them for their cookout meal."

One of the doctors came in. "Well Rachel, it looks like you have heat exhaustion and it appears that you are also quite dehydrated."

Rachel sighed. "I've been so focused on making sure the kids stay cool that I haven't really been taking care of myself."

"It's 108 degrees outside," the doctor said. "You NEED to take care of yourself. Air conditioning and ice packs seemed to do the trick for you, but STAY COOL at camp. Drink lots of water and stay in the shade. Put ice packs on your forehead if possible. Don't get so carried away with worrying about the kids that you don't take care of yourself."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, thanks doctor."

The doctor pointed at the cabinet. "Your clothes are in there. If you're ready, you can get changed."

Rachel stood up and went over to get changed. She then went back to find Finn. "Finn, you really didn't have to come."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Actually, Will and Emma said I should. It's your first time going to a hospital away from home and they thought it might make you more comfortable."

Rachel smiled at Finn. He was so sweet! She followed him to meet up with Emma and they began driving back to camp. They stopped at McDonald's to pick up dinner and then at Wal Mart to get more water bottles. Rachel also got popsicles at Wal Mart to give to the campers that night.

When they arrived back at camp, Finn and Rachel said their good nights before heading back to their respective cabins. Rachel made a mental note to take care of herself, but also was SO glad Finn had been with her. He made it so much less nerve wracking to be in a hospital. Luckily it wasn't too serious. Heat in the DC area was certainly unlike heat at home in New York.

Rachel got to the cabin. Her eight campers were with a program specialist, while the girl CITs were with their counselor in the corner. At the sight of Rachel, the girls jumped up and ran over to her.

"I come bearing gifts for you guys," Rachel said, handing each girl a popsicle.

The girls smiled at Rachel and began eating their popsicles. "Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?" a girl named Lucy asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Rachel said.

"Are you and Finn together?" Lucy asked.

Rachel blushed, smiled and looked down.

"I knew it!" another girl named Sarah said. "But don't sweat it, you two are cute."

"We can tell," Zoe added.

"Okay guys, yes, Finn and I are together but technically we shouldn't talk about this with you guys," Rachel said. "But since you're older and you've been so much fun to have this week, I can make an exception, as long as we agree this conversation stays in the cabin."  
>"How long have you two been together?" a girl named Hailey asked.<p>

"We just met this summer," Rachel said. "Something just clicked."

"Awwww!" the girls chorused.

"Seriously guys, I hope you find someone like Finn," Rachel said. "He's so sweet to me. He came to the hospital with me and we have so much fun together on weekends. The other counselors even gave us a nickname."

"Really? What is it?" a girl named Ellie asked.

"Finchel," Rachel said proudly.

"Finchel, I like that," Sarah said.

"Well, I think it's pretty unanimous, we all approve of Finchel," said a girl named Katie.

Rachel laughed. "I'm glad we have your approval." Her campers approved of Finchel, her co-workers approved of Finchel – even though they didn't know, her bosses approved of a Finchel friendship, having let him go to the hospital with her and letting them work together so much.

"Tell us about your first date with Finn, Rachel," a girl named Grace said.

Rachel smiled and told the girls the story of the weekend she'd spent in DC with Finn and her other friends and exploring DC together. She also told the story of helping each other through their fear of heights during the ropes course at pre camp. The girls swooned. Part of the nice thing about having older campers was sometimes you could just have conversations like a big sister and little sisters, rather than always being the authority figure.

It was getting late, so Rachel put the girls to bed. Despite ending up in the hospital she couldn't deny: today had been a pretty good day, and this had been a great week.


	12. Chapter 12: Eighteen

_Hey everyone! Hope everyone's excited for this week! It looks like it will be a great episode for Finchel! Speaking of Finchel, anyone else slightly bothered by the fact that there don't seem to be many Finchel fans? I mean, Faberry and Puckleberry have more fanfics and those couples don't even exist!_

_So - hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment if I should continue. I know Rachel's birthday is in December on the show but I changed it for the fanfic because I wanted her to celebrate it with Finn. Hope you enjoy this chapter - comment if I should keep going!_

Chapter 12: Eighteen

The fifth week of camp had been the best so far. All the campers had been really into camp and gotten along well. Finn and Rachel had even gotten to try scuba diving and snorkeling with them on the last day, though the kids had made fun of the fact that he wasn't as good as they were.

After the kids left camp, the staff went to Adventure Park, but Finn knew what he wanted to do on the way back. Rachel's birthday was that next Thursday, and he wanted to get her a perfect gift. Kurt had agreed to help her pick one out for him.

The time at Adventure Park was okay. Rachel was too scared to go on most of the big scary rides, so Finn often would sit with her. He didn't want to say, but he was also afraid to go on the big, scary rides. Yet another thing he had in common with her. It amazed him how alike they were.

At the end of the afternoon, Finn, Kurt and Blaine went to the mall on the way back from the park in Blaine's car. Kurt had bribed Blaine to take them to the mall. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were going back to camp in Santana's car, while Puck, Sam and Artie were going back in Artie's car. Rachel didn't seem to mind that Finn was going out without her. She was making plans to do something with Quinn, Santana and Brittany for her birthday. (This week they got afternoons off. Finn told Quinn, Santana and Brittany to try to get the afternoon before or after Rachel's birthday off so the four of them could do something then and he could do something special with Rachel the night of her birthday.)

"You really like Rachel, don't you?" Blaine asked in the car.

"I've only known her a few weeks, but it's as if I've known her all our lives," Finn said. "I want to give her an absolutely perfect birthday. I even talked the girls into getting the afternoon before or after off for them to do their thing with her so Rachel and I can go out to dinner the night of her birthday."

"Did you tell her that?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Finn said. "I'm going to tell her at lunch that day to meet me at the camp office at 6:30 dressed up."

Kurt pulled the car into the mall parking lot and led Finn into a jewelry store. "This is the perfect place to get a gift for Rachel."

Kurt had always known a lot more about shopping than Finn had. Blaine appeared pretty bored.

"What should I get her?" Finn asked.

"You don't know what to get your own girlfriend?" Blaine asked.

"I've never been good at gift buying, Kurt can tell you that," Finn said.

"It's true," Kurt laughed. "He always just gives me money and has me pick out his Christmas gifts for our parents."

"Well, Rachel likes gold necklaces…." Finn began.

"Well, she has lots of necklaces," Kurt said. "How about a charm bracelet, with charms of all her favorite things?"

Finn smiled. "You know, that's a good idea. She'll be 18, how about 18 charms?"

"Can you AFFORD 18 charms?" Kurt asked.

"I'll get a silver one, they're less expensive," Finn said. He began looking through the charm catalogue. Rachel loved singing, so he decided to get a microphone and a music note. He got her a Statue of Liberty charm to represent her hometown, New York, and a White House charm to represent her summer home, DC. He also got a witch's hat for Wicked since she said that was her favorite musical. She also loved West Side Story, but he couldn't think of a charm for that. For camp, he got a campfire and a smore charm. Seven down, eleven to go.

Well, so far this summer she'd been with the CITs, the slumber party and the scuba diving groups. She was going to be with the biking and horseback riding groups for the last two weeks (he'd be with the bikers, too). So he decided to get her charms to represent those things. He couldn't think of one for CITs, but he got her a moon and stars for the late nights with slumber party, goggles for scuba diving, a helmet for biking and a horse for the horseback riding. She said she liked gold stars when she was younger, so he got her a gold star charm (the only gold one on a silver bracelet). She liked animals and said she had a pet cat at home. Cat charm. Her family traveled to Europe a lot. Europe charm. A tree to represent their 24 hours in the woods together, a boat for their ride on the inner harbor in Baltimore.

He only needed two more. Then an idea came to his head. Why not make the last two about the two of them? He paid extra to have "Finn and Rachel" engraved on to a heart charm and had a custom made "Finchel" charm, representing the nickname their friends had given them.

The bracelet cost a grand total of over 50 dollars, but it was Finn's gift for his first ever girlfriend. Might as well go all out. Kurt approved of the charms he'd picked out and so did Blaine. "Rachel owes you big time for your birthday," Kurt had said.

Finn's birthday wasn't until October. He hoped he and Rachel would still be in touch by then, but his gut told him they would be.

Finn successfully got Thursday evening off, as that was Rachel's birthday, and so did Rachel. Rachel told him they could spend that evening together, as she, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had gotten Friday afternoon off and would do things for her birthday then.

Finn called the Cheesecake Factory and made reservations for Thursday night at 7. It wasn't the fanciest restaurant, but when you couldn't drive out to DC, it was the best he could do.

This week Finn was working with the camp sampler group and Rachel was with the slumber party group again. They would be back together next week with the bikers, but for the eighth week at camp, Rachel would be with the horseback riding group and Finn would be with the survivor group. In the camp sampler group, campers came for half a week and a new set came in the middle of the week. The group of campers for the first half of the week had been fine, but Finn was really just looking forward to Rachel's birthday on Thursday and giving her the present and going out to dinner with her.

On Wednesday, the campers from the first half of the week left that morning and the new campers came after lunch. For many of them, it was their first ever night away from home, so Finn had homesickness to deal with. When the last camper had fallen asleep, Finn sent Rachel a text right before bed on Wednesday evening: "Meet me at the camp office at 6:30 tomorrow evening. Dress up J" He turned off his phone before Rachel had a chance to reply.

As Finn woke his campers up the next morning, the first thought that came to mind was that it was Rachel's birthday. Since the slumber party group had stayed up late last night, she wouldn't be at breakfast, so he couldn't be the first to wish her a happy birthday. But he'd see her at lunch.

At lunch, Finn ran up to Rachel and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday, babe! How's your day been so far?"

Rachel smiled. "Last night I took a camper to the health center and when I got back, the girls had decorated the cabin with balloons and they all jumped out and shouted, 'Happy Birthday!' It was so sweet! They all signed a big card for me."

Finn smiled. "Are you excited for your surprise from me tonight?"

Rachel nodded. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

Finn laughed. "Nope, sorry Rachel. No hints."

"FINN!" Rachel moaned.

"You'll love it, trust me," Finn said. Well, he knew HE'D love it. A romantic night out together. Well, as romantic as you can get in small town Maryland.

At 6:30 that night, Finn waited for Rachel in the camp office wearing a suit and tie. It was still 100 degrees out, but he wanted to look nice for Rachel. Originally, the suit and tie were intended for the end of camp banquet, but he'd have to get something else for then.

Rachel came in dressed in a simple blue dress with her hair up. "You said to dress up, but this is the nicest dress I have," she explained. "My mom's bringing a really nice dress for me to wear to the end of camp banquet though. She and my dads are coming to visit this weekend."

"Really?" Finn said. "My parents are coming again this weekend. We should all get together!"

"Yeah, we really should," Rachel said.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked.

"I'm ready," Rachel said. Finn had gotten permission to take Puck's car, since they couldn't use camp vehicles after the alcohol incident.

Finn led Rachel to Puck's car and they drove quietly to the Cheesecake Factory. "I know it's not the best, but hey, I wanted us to go out to dinner for your birthday."

"Finn, you didn't have to do this," Rachel said. "Thank you! I forgot my credit card..."

"It's your birthday, I'm paying," Finn said.

Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek as they went in and sat at the table. The restaurant was dark, their table only lit by candles.

"What do you think you'll get?" Finn asked Rachel, looking over the menu.

"I'll have the steak and fries," Rachel said. "What about you?"

"That sounds good, I think I'll have that too," Finn said. "Want to split a salad as an appetizer?"

Rachel grinned. "I'd love that!"

Finn placed the order and they just kept smiling at each other across the table. Rachel was so beautiful - Finn felt so lucky to have ended up with her. As the summer was drawing to a close, he thought about how much he hoped this relationship would survive and they could go to college together.

After they finished eating dinner and placed an order for dessert, Finn handed Rachel a small, gift wrapped box. "Here's your present. Happy Birthday, Rachel."

Rachel smiled and opened the box. When she opened it, she had a big smile. "FINN! You didn't have to do this! Thank you!"

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Eighteen charms, since you're eighteen."

Rachel ran over and gave Finn a big hug. "I love it!"

Finn clasped the bracelet on Rachel's wrist. "How do you like the Finchel charm?"

Rachel kissed Finn's forehead. "That one's my favorite. Thank you, Finn. I love you."

Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I love you, too."

The waiter came over and asked them if they wanted dessert. They decided on chocolate mousse cheesecake and still sat there together. As he sat with Rachel, Finn knew why he'd taken this job. He knew this summer would help him grow. There'd been heat, difficult campers and less sleep, but most importantly, there had been Rachel. Someone who Finn felt completely comfortable around, no matter what. Someone who accepted him for who he was and made him feel good about himself. Someone who he never felt alone when he was with. Someone he could talk to about anything. Someone who he just - he just loved her. He'd found love at camp, for the first time in his life.

When they drove back to camp after dinner, Finn heard Rachel mutter something under her breath. He turned to her. "What did you just say, babe?"

"I said that this was my best birthday ever," Rachel said, leaning in and kissing Finn.

"I love kissing you," Finn sighed.

"Trust me, I love kissing you more," Rachel laughed.

Finn pulled the car into the parking lot at camp. What an incredible summer this had been. Hard to believe there were only two weeks left. He hoped at the very least, he and Rachel would stay friends.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the Families

_This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan, a buddy from RP, Rachie Ray-Ray Cakes Bewwie. Thanks for all your support. I love you, honey!_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! On the show I've always wanted to see Finn and Rachel interact with each other's families so I thought I'd work that into this fanfic. In the next chapter Finchel work together again at camp, we get to see more of the Gleeks, someone else gets fired (for a reason you may not expect), and there are more issues with campers._

_Enjoy and comment if I should continue!_

Chapter 13: Meeting the Families

The sixth week of camp was already over. Rachel had had a great time being back with the Slumber Party group. The surprise her campers and the other counselors had for her the night before her birthday had been great. On Friday afternoon, the day after her birthday, Will had agreed, since it was her birthday, to make an exception and let Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany go out to lunch and then to a waterpark on their afternoon off. Dinner with Finn on the night of her birthday, and the present he gave her, had been just fantastic. She still felt so lucky Finn had come into her life.

This weekend Rachel's mom and dads were coming to visit, and so were Finn's parents. The two of them decided they should get their families together.

After the campers left on Saturday morning, Finn, Rachel and Kurt waited for their parents on the porch of the health center. Rachel's mom and dads arrived first. As they arrived, she thought about how great it was that while her mom initially started as a surrogate, but her dads were willing to let her raise Rachel as much as they did and let her be part of Rachel's life. Not many people would be willing to do this. All three of her parents were even driving to see her together.

As soon as she saw her parents get out of the car, Rachel bolted over and hugged them. She hadn't realized how much she missed them. This had been the longest she'd gone without seeing her family, and hadn't even realized how hard it could be. Now she totally understood the little campers missing their parents.

"Oh. My. God." Rachel turned to see Kurt staring at her mom. "You're Shelby Corcoran. One of the biggest stars on Broadway. You really are Rachel's mom." "Yes I am," Shelby said. "Though Rachel's my biggest accomplishment."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shouted again.

"Mom, this is my friend Kurt," Rachel said. "And Kurt, these are my two gay dads, Hiram and Leroy."

"I'm gay too," Kurt said. "Wow, Rachel, a mom who's a Broadway star AND gay dads. You have such a cool family."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks Kurt."

"Guess you forgot about me," Finn said, walking over.

"Of course I didn't!" Rachel said. "Mom, Dad, Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Finn." "So you're the famous Finn Rachel's been writing us all these letters about," Hiram said.

Finn looked at Rachel. "You've been writing your parents letters about me?"

Rachel giggled and looked down. "Guilty."

"Please, Finn," Kurt said. "In the THREE letters you've written home all summer, you've been talking about Rachel."

"That's because she's Rachel and I love her!" Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel.

"Do you like him better than Jesse?" Leroy asked.

"Now I wonder why I pursued Jesse for so long!" Rachel said. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Finn.

Rachel heard a car honk and turned to see a car with an Ohio license plate pull into the camp parking lot. This was Finn and Kurt's parents' car. She watched as her friend and her boyfriend ran to their parents. They, too, came from an unconventional family – they'd both started off with single parents and now had set their parents up together and had a family this way.

Finn and Kurt led their parents to Rachel and her parents. "Ah, it's Shelby Corcoran," Kurt's dad said. "Kurt wrote me letters about how he met Shelby Corcoran's daughter at camp. Now that I see it, I believe it. Kurt's a big fan of yours, Miss Corcoran."

"Kurt seems like a fine young man," Shelby said.

"And these are Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy," Kurt said, pointing at Rachel's dads.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurt's dad said. "I'm Burt Hummel, and this is my wife Carole."

"The three of us kind of wanted our families to do something together," Finn said.

"It sounds good, I want to get to know Rachel, I've heard so much about her," Carole said.

"Yeah, and we want to get to know Finn and Kurt," Hiram said. "Rachel's told us all about both of them."

Rachel got in the car with her parents while Finn and Kurt rode with theirs. She'd been writing them letters all summer, but the whole drive to DC, she talked almost nonstop about Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. About the CITs, the slumber party kids and the scuba divers. About the weekend trips and the activities. She probably should have asked about life in New York , her mom's Broadway shows or her dads' cases as lawyers, but she was having the time of her life. She could tell her parents were happy she was so happy.

As they began to pull of the highway, Rachel's mom took a look at her. "You got your second ear piercing?"

Rachel looked down. She knew she and her friends shouldn't have done it, but the technician thought they were all eighteen and did it for them without hesitation. She hadn't written home about this for a reason….

"Yeah," Rachel said shyly. "Quinn and Santana and Brittany got theirs done, so I wanted to do it with them."

"Don't you need parental permission for that?" Leroy asked from the driver's seat.

"Oh, Brittany 's mom was with us. She was in town that weekend," Rachel lied. That wasn't true, but her parents wouldn't know that.

"Aren't you a little young for more piercings?" Hiram asked from the front passenger's seat.

"Nonsense," Shelby said. "She's not a little girl anymore. She's almost a woman. That's what being a teenage girl is about. Having adventures like that with your girlfriends."

"I'm glad she has girlfriends to have adventures with," Hiram said.

"Oh, the four of us have been like the four musketeers," Rachel giggled. "I love those girls!"

"Finn seems really sweet," Leroy said. "If my little girl must have a boyfriend, I'm glad it's a boy like Finn."

"Finn's amazing," Rachel said. "I don't know why I wanted to get with Jesse. He's so sweet! I love him. We're working together again next week and I'm so excited!"

"Finn's from Ohio , you said?" Leroy said.

"Yeah, but he wants to go to college in New York ," Rachel said. "If he does I'd be so happy!"

"What are you two going to do at the end of the summer?" Hiram asked.

Rachel looked down, not wanting to think about how in about two weeks she'd be going back to New York and Finn would be going back to Ohio .

"Don't think about the end of the summer, honey," Shelby said, seeming to be reading Rachel. "Just enjoy each other now." Rachel smiled at her mom. "That's what we're doing."

The car arrived in DC, and Rachel and her parents went to meet Finn, Kurt, and their parents in the hotel lobby. They had booked rooms at the same hotel, by requests of their kids, to make things easier.

Their families decided to go to the Air and Space museum together, something none of the three teens had done yet during their summer in DC. Next weekend the camp staff would be heading back to DC for a Nationals game and likely a day activity of some sort.

It seemed at first that Finn's parents wanted to get to know Rachel and Rachel's wanted to get to know Finn. Carole and Burt came over to Rachel almost as soon as they arrived. "Finn's only written us three letters all summer, but from what little we know, he's enjoyed working with you," Carole told Rachel. "He told us all about how much fun you two had that first weekend in DC. I guess you two sang a duet on karaoke night at the hotel."

Rachel nodded. "Yes we did! Finn's very talented. I would know. My mom's on Broadway, so I've seen a lot of talent. Finn's got it!"

"He sent us a photo of you two in front of the White House," Burt said. "He was so excited to see the White House."

"Oh, Finn's great," Rachel said. "I'm so glad he came to camp this summer. He's so nice and he and I have had so much fun together. We had a really difficult camper at first and we helped each other through it. We worked together again for Week 5 and had some really cool kids, the girls could all tell Finn and I were together and Finn told me the boys did too. My birthday was this week and he got me a bracelet with eighteen charms, since I turned eighteen. We went out to dinner and it was amazing." She held up her bracelet to show Finn's parents.

"What do you do when not at camp, Rachel?" Burt asked. "Are you going to be a Broadway star like your mom?"

"I would definitely like to aim for that," Rachel said. "I'm the lead singer of the choir at my school, showtunes and ballads are my favorites. I've been singing, dancing and acting since I was a toddler and I go to Broadway shows a lot back home through my mom. I know lots of the big stars through her."

She liked to think that Finn's parents liked her.

As they walked through the museum with their families, Finn smiled and put his arm around Rachel.

"I love your family, Rachel," Finn said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I love yours, too," Rachel giggled.

"I'm so glad we decided to have our families come the same weekend," Finn said.

Rachel just smiled at him. He always made her smile. They enjoyed the afternoon at the museum with their families before they went out to dinner at a French bistro. Even there, Rachel got to watch her parents try to get to know Finn.

"So, Finn, senior year's coming up, what are you thinking of going into?" Hiram asked.

"Give Finn a break!" Rachel giggled.

"It's fine," Finn said, smacking Rachel's arm. "I'm not really sure, I like the idea of something related to sports. Maybe sports management? Or something with music, because I really like playing the drums. Of course, since I've enjoyed working with the kids so much this summer, I'm even considering a career in teaching."

"What's your first choice college?" Leroy asked.

"If we want to be REALLY optimistic, Columbia," Finn said. "But I'm also applying to NYU, SUNY and Marymount Manhattan."

"That's amazing!" Shelby said. "You'd love New York, Finn."

"I'm going to New York, too," Kurt declared. "i'm going to Juilliard."

"If you get in," Burt told his son.

"I'll get in," Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"All three of us could get an apartment together if you both end up in New York," Rachel blurted out. She couldn't help herself.

Finn gave Rachel one of those 1000 watt smiles. "I love that idea."

After dinner the families went back to the hotel. The parents went to hang out on the roof deck while the three teens went to the hotel pool.

"I'm so glad my family liked you," Finn said, hugging Rachel as they headed for the pool.

Rachel jumped into the pool and popped up. "Mine liked you more, I can almost guarantee it! Come on, Finn! Get in!"

Finn jumped into the pool and scooped Rachel up. "You can barely stand anyway."

Rachel laughed. Finn was right. The pool was five feet, but Rachel was 5'2.

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel. It didn't bother her that it was in the middle of a hotel pool. Or that their parents could see them from the dock.

This had been the perfect summer so far. The campers liked Finchel, the other staff liked them and now their parents did.


	14. Chapter 14: Wheels

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. How amazing was "The First Time?" I'm still getting over how amazing it was. Finchel was so sweet in that last scene, and their cuteness with their dinner just about killed me. FINCHEL FOREVER._

_So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and comment if I should continue. There are only three chapters left and I'm sad it's ending. If you think I should finish this story let me know. I'm also considering writing another fanfic, but sadly Finchel doesn't have many fans, so I'm not sure. Let me know what I should do._

Chapter 14: Wheels

"Haha! Rachel's a slow biker!" Finn called as he biked ahead of Rachel on the bike trail.

"Shut up, Finn!" Rachel shouted.

"You're not allowed to say that!" one of their campers called.

Working with Finn again was fun and so far this had been one of the better weeks. It was VERY hot out, but the biking was fun. Every morning they went for a bike trip down the trail near the Potomac River. On Wednesday night they would be spending the night at a local youth hostel. Rachel had to be at the back of the line (by orders of the unit leader, in case one of the campers fell behind) but that didn't stop Finn from making fun of her. She thought it was sweet though. In general, FINN was sweet. In less than two weeks he'd be going back to Ohio and she'd be going back to New York. But she really didn't want to think about that.

This week there were 30 campers in their unit. THIRTY! Fourteen girls and sixteen boys. Rachel had finally learned all the girls' names because she was the one staying in the cabin with them – Samantha, Hayden, Regan, Kate, Julie, Lucy, Rebecca, Chrissa, Elizabeth, Lanie, Callie, Kailey, Ruthie and Abbey – but she was still struggling to learn all the boys' names. There was a Maxx, and a Brandon, and a Grant, and three Nicks who all spelled it differently – Nic, Nik and Nick – but there were still ten boys whose names she needed to learn, and it was already Tuesday.

"I'm hot," one of the boys near the back of the line moaned to Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "Soon we should be taking a break." It WAS hot out, about 100 degrees, though it wasn't as bad as the 108 degree weather during Week 5. Rachel's bike baskets were filled with the Gatorade bottles for the kids. At least she didn't have to carry them on her back, right.

"Can I have some Gatorade?" the boy moaned. Rachel felt guilty because she didn't even know this boy's name.

"Soon enough we'll take our break," Rachel told him.

"I can't do this anymore!" he pouted.

"Just keep trying," Rachel sighed. This kid had been scared to get on a bike and had been scared of taking the ferry across the river. It had been no surprise that he was at the back of the line.

The unit leader blew the whistle to let them know that it was time for the break. Letting the reluctant camper go ahead of her, Rachel drudged along until they were at the clearing, where everyone else had already begun their snacks.

"Rachel, could you give the kids their Gatorade?" the unit leader, Laura, asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, giving each kid a Gatorade bottle. As she dealt them out, Finn came over to Rachel. "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but he's holding me up."

"Who?" Finn asked.

Rachel pointed at the boy. "Him. I can't even remember his name…. or most of the boys' names, for that matter."

Finn laughed. "That's Garrett. He's been a difficult one all week – he gets VERY homesick at night."

"He was terrified of the bike at first," Rachel told Finn.

"I don't think Garrett was quite ready to come to camp," Finn whispered. "He wet the bed the first night and had a panic attack during the thunderstorm last night. I'm sure his parents meant well by sending him here, but he just isn't ready."

"They probably hoped it would help him grow," Rachel said. "While we're talking, could you fill me in on the boys' names because I'm still struggling with them?"

"Then you help me with the girls," Finn laughed.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Rachel said. "Thirty names are quite a lot."

"Yes they are," Finn agreed. He began pointing around. "Well, you already gotten filled in on Garrett. That's Corey, and Matt, and Trevor, and Kyle, and Joey, and Grant, and Nick with a c-k, and Maxx, and Brandon, and Will, and Seth, and Johnny, and Nik with k, and Isaac, and Nic with a c."

"So many Nicks!" Rachel laughed. "Now for the girls…" She was surprised she could now match each girl's name and face. "Hayden. Callie. Julie. Lucy. Abbey. Lanie. Ruthie. Chrissa. Kailey. Regan. Rebecca. Elizabeth. Kate. Samantha."

"I'm impressed with you, too," Finn giggled.

Whenever Rachel saw Finn's smile or heard his laugh, she was tempted to hug him, but she knew they couldn't do PDA in front of campers. Plus, these kids were younger (10-12 years old, though Garrett acted like he was about six).

"Too bad I don't have my cello," one of the boys declared. "This would be the perfect time for me to give an impromptu performance."

"Matt, don't," Finn said. He turned to Rachel and whispered. "That's Matt. He's so full of himself it's unbelievable. All week in the cabin he's been talking about himself and his cello. It's driving all the other boys crazy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Was this how she might have come off when she bragged about her singing? She made up her mind then and now that even when she went home to be less self-centered.

Snack time ended and the group began biking further down the trail. Rachel stuck at the back of the line to keep an eye on Garrett.

"Rachel," Garrett moaned. "This is hard! I hate this bike! I want to go home!"

"Keep going, you baby," one of the other boys shouted. This boy's name was Trevor. See, Rachel did remember things.

"Don't say that, Trevor," Rachel said.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Garrett shouted.

"Don't be a baby!" Matt said. Why did Matt and Trevor have to be the campers close to the back of the line?

"Rachel, I think I need to-" Garrett shouted. What did he have to do? Well, now Rachel knew. He had to go to the bathroom – and he couldn't hold it on. There was now a huge puddle under Garrett's bike.

"Oh God!" Rachel said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. She'd brought these along in case one of the girls got her period on the trip – little did she know this was what she'd end up needing them for. "Matt, Trevor, stop your bikes and be Garrett's buddies." These were about the two worst buddies Garrett could have, but this was their place in line and they'd have to do. The boys stopped their bikes and began cracking up. "You two, shut it," Rachel snapped. She handed Garrett the shorts. "Go into the woods, put these on and then come out. Put your other shorts in this plastic bag." As Garrett ran into the woods to change crying, Rachel turned to Matt and Trevor, who were now almost falling over with laughter. "You two better not say one word about this in front of everyone else."

Matt and Trevor just kept laughing. They laughed at the fact that the shorts were pink. When Garrett came out of the woods, the group kept going. Garrett was biking slowly, so Rachel couldn't keep her ears on Matt and Trevor. She had a feeling they'd told the others.

When biking for the day was done and they were back at camp, Laura asked the kids if they'd had fun. Rachel had sent her a text about Garrett and hoped Matt and Trevor wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah, it was fun, except for ONE THING," Matt shouted.

"What was that?" Laura asked.

"Garrett," Matt said.

"He wet his pants, he hates this bike and he wants to go home," Trevor laughed. Many kids in the group began laughing.

"Matt, Trevor, shut up," Finn said. The boys continued snickering. Maybe ignoring them was the best policy.

That night the group had a campfire with doughboys before camping out in popup tents. When the kids were in their tents, Rachel and Finn sat together by the campfire. It was at this moment that Rachel realized there wasn't much time yet. She'd had an unbelievable summer here but soon all this would be nothing but a memory. She didn't know if she'd ever even see Finn again. He told her he was considering coming to college in New York. She hoped he would but there was no guarantee. She would miss him so much at the end of the summer. She would miss EVERYONE so much.

Laura came over to Finn and Rachel. "Finn, Rachel, you'd know NEVER to use profanity with the campers, no matter how much they were frustrating you, right?"

Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Because today," Laura continued, "a parent called camp complaining she got a letter from her child that said, 'My counselor called me the b word. I didn't like that.' She called the camp and the counselor was fired, but you know never to talk that way."

"Of course," Rachel said, lying in Finn's lap. She wondered who it was but right now, all she wanted to focus on was the massage Finn was giving her shoulders. His hands had such a nice touch.

X

"It's so stupid," Finn heard Puck say as he went into the kitchen to get some coffee at the beginning of the next day. Puck and Sam were in the coffee room talking. Finn hadn't gotten to hang out with them in a while, so it was nice to see them.

"What's stupid?" Finn asked.

"Artie got fired for calling a camper a bitch," Puck said. "And she WAS a bitch. I was there for it, she was being totally uncooperative and refused to clean ANYTHING."

"Oh God," Finn said. "Our original group keeps getting diminished. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Matt and now Artie?"

"I know right?" Sam said. "it's not cool. I mean, yeah, it was wrong what they all did, but it isn't fun for people to keep getting fired."

"I don't like it either," Finn sighed. "My night off is tonight and I need it. I have several campers this week who I've been tempted to call names like that – but I want to keep my job."

"It's my night off tonight too," Sam said.

"And mine," Puck said. "The three of us can hang out. Too bad we can't leave camp property after the incident at the party."

Finn smiled at his friends. A night with his guy friends was what he needed – he really wanted to talk about his growing feelings for Rachel.

Finn was excited about going to the hostel with Rachel the next day and having time with her after the kids fell asleep, but he had to keep in mind that this week was half over, they wouldn't be working together next week and then they would both go back to their respective states. He was going to miss her more than he thought was possible and didn't know if they could keep things up after they left camp.

When Finn saw Puck and Sam when he arrived at the staff house for his night off, he immediately blurted out, "I only met her nine weeks ago, but I think I'm in love with Rachel and I don't want to leave her."

"Who says nine weeks is too short to fall in love?" Puck asked. "I think I might be in love with Quinn too. We're planning to stay in touch after camp."

"Yeah, Finn," Sam said. "No one's saying you and Rachel can't last after this summer. Give it a try. People do long-distance relationships all the time and you could even stay friends."

"It's just – I've never had a girlfriend before," Finn said. "I've had crushes, but Rachel – there's something about her that I think is just so special."

"Don't give up on it," Puck said. "We're going to DC again this weekend. Spend LOTS of time with her there, and get cozy in the hostel. Look, Quinn said that she and Santana and Britt are all for you guys, and Sam and I are too."

Finn smiled to himself. It felt good to have such supportive friends.

X

The bike ride to the hostel had gone better than expected. Matt and Trevor were less obnoxious and Garrett made it to the hostel with dry pants. The group had cooked fettucine and brownies for dinner in the hostel's kitchen and the kids were now in bed. Laura and the other boys' counselor, Andrew, had left on their two hour break (Finn and Rachel had gotten theirs in the morning) and now Finn and Rachel were in the living room of the hostel together. Rachel had been exhausted from once again bringing up the rear in the bike line, and was resting in Finn's lap. As Finn played with Rachel's hair, he looked at the sleeping girl on his lap. Something at that moment made him realize that there was a chance they could last beyond the summer.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting It Right

_Sorry guys :( I've been really overwhelmed with school and haven't had much time for writing. I know this isn't my best chapter, but I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it too! Please comment if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 15: Getting It Right

During the seventh week with the campers and the ninth week of camp, Finn and Rachel had biked a total of over 30 miles. The overnight at the hostel had been the highlight of the week. Even though Garrett had been difficult and Matt and Trevor had been obnoxious, all in all, it had been a great week. After the kids left, it hit Finn that this would be his last week working with Rachel, since next week, she'd be with the horseback riding group and he'd be with the survivor group. So there was this weekend (during which there was a staff trip to DC), next week (but they'd be with different units), then a weekend of cleaning and the end of summer banquet, then it was goodbye, Camp Potomac Ledge.

The survivor group Finn would be with the last week would be older kids once again, but he couldn't help but wish he was spending the last week of camp with Rachel. He'd chosen this program because it would be a fun way to finish out the summer (the group did rock climbing, challenge courses and rafting on the Potomac river) but what he was really interested in was spending as much time with Rachel as possible. At least they'd get to be together this weekend….

The trip to DC this weekend was the last official staff trip of the summer. In the afternoon people would go off on their own to destinations of their choice, then meet up at 7 p.m. at Nationals Park for a baseball game. Washington had been an amazing city to spend the summer in and Finn was glad to get to go back before the end of the summer. Again, the group would be spending the night at the hotel they stayed at last time. He and Rachel weren't sharing a room, though he wished they were. He would be sharing with Puck and Sam with a door conjoining their room to Kurt and Blaine's, while Rachel and Quinn would be in a room conjoined to Brittany and Santana's.

As Finn, Puck and Sam got in Puck's car, Finn sent Rachel a text: _Hey :)_

Rachel immediately texted back: _Hey 3_

_What are you planning on doing in DC?_

_Well, the girls and I are thinking we'll go shopping for dresses for the banquet._

Finn rolled his eyes. "The four girls want to go shopping for dresses for the banquet in DC. Can't they just have their parents send them stuff?"

"They're girls, Finn," Puck said. "Girls shop."

"I know but they could shop back home!" Finn protested. "We're in one of the most exciting cities in the country and they just want to go shopping!"

"Come on, Finn!" Sam laughed. "You're just mad Rachel's going shopping instead of being with you."

These boys already knew Finn too well. "Guilty," Finn mumbled.

"You can always get it on with her tonight!" Puck said.

Finn gave him a shocked look. "I've only known Rachel nine weeks! Isn't it a little early to 'get it on?'"

"It's never too early for the Puckasaurous!" Puck shouted.

"So have you and Quinn - " Sam asked.

"Well, not yet," Puck admitted.

"Anyway, Finn, you'll see Rachel at the baseball game and the hotel," Sam said. "And maybe after they're done shopping we can still hang out with them."

"I hope," Finn said as he looked out the window. He, Puck and Sam went to the spy museum and were having a late lunch at the cafe when Finn's phone went off. He picked up the phone and saw it was Rachel. _Would you guys like to meet up and do a little sightseeing before the baseball game?_

Finn smiled and texted Rachel back. _I'd love to, let me check with the boys._

He asked Puck and Sam if they'd like to go meet up with the girls and they agreed. When they met up with the girls, Sam chatted with Santana and Brittany and PUck and Quinn were kissing. Finn and Rachel could get time to themselves this meant. He kissed her as soon as they saw each other. "Did you get a dress?"

Rachel nodded and pulled out a mint green dress with gold sparkles.

"It's beautiful, like you," Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"You're too sweet Finn," Rachel giggled. She looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Finn asked, feeling concerned.

"It's just - that I'll miss you so much," Rachel whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too," Finn said as he embraced Rachel. He had no idea how hard it would be without her. The past nine weeks had been the best nine weeks of his life.

"The girls and I found a great ice cream place," Rachel told Finn as she took his hand and began dragging him down the National Mall. "Come on, the food at the ballpark will be expensive anyway."

Finn grinned as his girlfriend dragged him into the ice cream shop. "My treat," Rachel said, flashing Finn her billion dollar smile.

Finn looked through the ice cream shop. It was like an ice cream buffet. He and Rachel made a big ice cream sundae together and shared spoons to eat it before joining their friends and heading for the baseball game.

Finn and Rachel bought matching Nationals t-shirts at the game. Since Rachel had paid for the ice cream sundaes, he decided to pay for the t-shirts. They also got matching caps. The Nationals were playing the Chicago Cubs. Rachel even bought a foam finger. It surprised him how into everything she could be. She had never been much of a sporty girl, but when the Nationals won the game, she cheered enthusiastically and threw her arms around Finn.

When the group went back to the hotel, once again, it was karaoke night in the hotel's ballroom. Rachel was thrilled and wanted to do another duet with Finn. This time, since they were growing strong, he was excited to do it. When the music began and the words appeared on the screen, he recognized this as one of the songs from her iPod. But singing it with her would make it more special.

_Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire _

_Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me _

_Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully,_

_Rachel: Circus life under the big top world _

_Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Rachel: Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time,)_

_Both:always another show _

_Wondering where I am, lost without you _

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me! _

_Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_Backup: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Finn: Faithfully_

_Backup: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh... _

_Rachel: Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_Backup: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_Finn: I'm still yours_

_Both: Faithfully_

As the song came to a close Finn stared into Rachel's eyes. This had been the perfect song for them. Could there be hope for Finchel after the summer?

He couldn't resist it anymore, he just pulled her in and kissed her. In the middle of the stage in front of the entire audience. She looked at him and smiled. And the other people in the ballroom cheered.

Hand in hand, they walked up to Rachel's room. Quinn and Puck were hanging out in Puck's room anyway and Sam was hanging out with Santana and Brittany, so Finn and Rachel could be by themselves.

"Your voice was amazing," Rachel told Finn as they sat on her bed. "You should really start a choir at your school or something."

Finn ran his hand down Rachel's chest. "I've always been scared to, but now I think I will. I was afraid of being called a loser - but Rachel, you've really helped me accept who I am."

"We'll have to keep in touch after this summer," Rachel whispered.

"We will," Finn said, trying to cover up how upset he was about leaving Rachel. To distract himself, he reverted back to their original conversation. "You're an amazing singer too, Rach."

"You think so?" Rachel asked, blushing. "I know this is going to sound stupid but I've written some of my own songs and it's my dream to be on Broadway one day."

Finn changed his position so he was looking Rachel in the eyes. "That isn't stupid. Not at all."

Rachel sighed. "Lots of people at my school think it is. I was hoping we could use some of the songs I wrote for our competitions in my choir, but everyone laughed at me. Before they even heard them. No one's ever even heard any of the songs I've written."

Finn wanted to hear one of the songs. "Mind singing one of them for me?"

Rachel nodded. "Let me know what you think. This is my favorite song I've written. There's no music but enjoy!" She began to sing to him.

_What have I done? I wish I could run._  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>  
><em>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else<em>  
><em>Now I feel the weight of the world is<em>  
><em>On my shoulders<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_  
><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>

Finn was choked up more than once during the song. By the time she finished he struggled to find the right words. "Wow Rachel... that was just... wow. It's amazing."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "It's called 'Get It Right.' I wrote that song crying when one of the bullies told me I'll never get it right. I don't know what he meant... but I felt like my life was way out of place and nothing was going right. This summer though... I think I got it right. I found friends..." She took Finn's hand. "And I found you."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. At this time next week they'd be packing up camp for the summer. In nine days they'd be heading home. But he decided not to think about that as he lay next to her and kissed her deeply. He'd cherish tonight always.


	16. Chapter 16: Heart to Hearts

_Finchel's summer at Potomac Ledge is coming to an end :( Only one more chapter at camp after this one, then one revealing what happens to them after the summer, then I'm done :( I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was one of my favorites. Also, it should please fans of a Faberry friendship and people waiting for a Finn/ Blaine truce. Comment if I should keep going and if I should write another fanfic after this one!_

_Oh, and Glee on Tuesday was amazing! In general, Season 3 has been amazing! Even in a non Finchel episode they had so many great moments! Poor Finn though - what Santana did to him... :(_

Chapter 16: Heart to Hearts

"A B C D E F G! Gummy bears are chasing me! One is red and one is blue! One is chewing on my shoe! Now I'm running for my life, 'cause the red one has a knife!"

One of the campers had made up that song Sunday night shortly after arriving, just because of the gummy bears they'd had for their evening snack. (The typical Sunday evening snack was smores, but then the camp ran out of marshmallows.) All week the girls were running around singing this song about gummy bears to the ABC tune. The boys did it too, but Rachel didn't see them as much.

It was Tuesday. At this time next week, Rachel would be at home in New York. Right now though, she was at the horse barn with the ten girls in her unit. Since there ten of them, it was easier to remember. She made a deal with herself that this week she'd learn all the girls' names by the first night. Currently, the girls were grooming the horses while the boys were riding. Rachel was just sitting back and relaxing, a good thing about working with this group. The barn staff just worked with the girls when they were at the barn, meaning Rachel could just chat with Quinn, who was also with the group.

"I can't believe how fast the summer's gone by," Quinn said to Rachel as they watched the girls feed the horses.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Rachel sighed.

"I'm really going to miss you, Rachel," Quinn said. "I think you're definitely the girl I've bonded with most this summer."

"Definitely," Rachel said. "From the beginning. I mean come on, you're the one who got me to be on the scavenger hunt team with Finn! And you and Puck, of course."

Quinn looked down.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"What are you going to do about Finn after this summer?" Quinn almost whispered.

Rachel took her friend's hand. "I don't know, to be honest. I haven't really thought about it. What about you and Puck?"

"I think we'll just break up," Quinn said. "I mean, I don't want to, Rachel. But I don't think it can last. We'll be in different states and I have no idea what either of us will do for college."

"Where are you looking?" Rachel asked.

"Most likely University of Michigan," Quinn said. "It's a school in my state, I get decent grades, so I could probably get a scholarship. I'm thinking I want to go into either fashion design or real estate."

"The thought of going away to college is scary," Rachel said.

"Tell me about it," Quinn said. "Part of the reason why I decided to work here was I thought I could get ready for college. But of course there's going to be hard classes at college."

"I'm afraid of college," Rachel admitted. During the last few months of junior year she'd began worrying about college but this was the first time she'd really talked to anyone about it. "I may not really have friends at my school, but I get good grades, I'm in the show choir and get lots of solos and lots of people know who I am. I have a great relationship with my mom and my dads and I know I'll miss them once school starts. I didn't get homesick this summer, but that's because I made so many friends here. Who knows what'll happen to me at college? I've never done well in social situations."

"I'm not popular back home, but I do have friends," Quinn said. "And I will miss them when I go away to college."

"Have you considered coming to school in New York?" Rachel asked. "We got really close this summer and it would be fun to go to college together."

"I've had going to college in a big city in the back of my mind," Quinn admitted. "I'm afraid to though. Before this summer, the furthest and most different place from home I'd been to was Cleveland. But I loved DC when we went there and it would be fun to go to school there. Or another big city."

"If you liked DC, you'd LOVE New York," Rachel told Quinn. "I feel so lucky that I live there. There's so much to do, so many restaurants, so many museums, so many stores, so many attractions, and of course Broadway. I live for Broadway shows."

"Do you think sometime I could visit you in New York?" Quinn asked. "Maybe during Thanksgiving break or Christmas break? That way I could get to know the city and figure out if I really like the idea of going to school there."  
>"I'd love that," Rachel said, smiling at the idea. "We could go to the Macy's Parade if you came for Thanksgiving or to the ball drop if you come for New Year's. And of course - you'd be my guest to box seats at one of my mom's Broadway shows." Rachel laughed as she continued talking with her friend. This was one of those friendships she knew would last forever. While she'd fallen head over heals with Finn, she knew that for most of her life she'd been missing that girl who she could go to with anything, someone who understood her, someone she could talk to when she couldn't talk to a boyfriend or family. Now she had a friend like that.<p>

Rachel and Quinn were then told by the riding instructor that it was time for the girls to ride and the boys to go into the barn. They followed the girls into the riding ring as the girls chorused, "A B C D E F G! Gummy bears are chasing me! One is red and one is blue! One is chewing on my shoe! Now I'm running for my life, 'cause the red one has a knife!"

That song didn't seem to be going away.

x

Finn was about two hours away from camp at a rafting site at the Potomac River with his campers, but his mind was at camp. More specifically, on Rachel. It was only six days before they left camp and he feared he'd never see her again. But he had to take his mind off her for now as he adjusted his campers' life jackets before they went out on the rafts. This week he had twelve campers, all boys, his smallest unit since the beginning of the summer when he was with the CITs. (Then again, Sparkles was the equivalent of about twenty campers.) It was nice to have an all boy group, though it meant there was no chance he could work with Rachel the last week, but working with Blaine was fun.

Finn and Blaine got on their raft as they watched the boys load their rafts. The twelve boys were divided into groups of three. The unit leader's raft would lead the way, while Finn and Blaine would bring up the rear. The rafts were connected to motorboats and the group was instructed to lie on the rafts and hold on tight to the handles. As the boats took off, Blaine turned to Finn. "Hey Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Finn said.

"It's your brother," Blaine sighed. "I mean, after the whole summer, I think I like him, but now I'm worried it's too late. We're leaving camp next week and I don't know if I should tell him how I feel. It's too late to start a serious relationship and I don't know if he'll even want to keep in touch."

"Kurt really likes you," Finn told Blaine. "He has from the beginning. When we arrived on that first day, he told me he thought you were cute."

"I'm so stupid," Blaine mumbled. "I should have just made a go for him right away!"

"Don't say that," Finn said. "When we first got here, you didn't even know Kurt was gay. Kurt didn't even know you were gay, either."

"And then we found out at that horrible party where we all got drunk and declared that we were gay," Blaine laughed. "Then we nearly lost our jobs. The only good thing about that night was making out with Kurt."

"As drunk as he was, I think he enjoyed making out with you," Finn told his friend.

"You and Rachel were smart not to drink that night," Blaine said.

"I'm going to miss Rachel like crazy," Finn sighed.

"So you're breaking up after camp?" Blaine asked.

"I just don't know, Blaine," Finn said. "I don't know. I want to stay with her, I want to go to college together. If I told my parents about how I feel they'd say it only just feels special because it's my first real relationship but it's more than that. It's - it's RACHEL! She's so special. There's no one out there."  
>"That's what your friends are for," Blaine said. "And as your friend, I'm telling you to talk to Rachel and try to find a way to make it work."<p>

Finn smiled. "And I'm telling you to find a way to get the courage to tell Kurt how you feel." His relationship with Rachel wasn't the only good thing to come out of this summer. Lots of the boys from their original pre camp group were gone by now, but he'd formed bonds with Blaine, Sam and Puck that he hoped would last beyond this summer.

The boat sped and the raft tipped over. Finn could only think about what would have happened if the raft had tipped with Rachel on it. She would have FLIPPED. But as he popped up, he realized he couldn't get her out of his mind. And if he couldn't get her out of his mind, he had to find a way for this to last beyond the summer.

Finn shook his hair to get the water out and pulled himself back on to the raft. He then reached out for Blaine and pulled him on.

"This water's actually a lot warmer than the pool water at camp," Blaine pointed out.

"I know right?" Finn said as the raft took off again. "Damn, we're lucky the girls and Kurt weren't here. They'd probably go ballistic about how gross this water is."

"I bet you wish Rachel was here, don't you Finn?" Blaine teased.

"How transparent am I?" Finn asked.

"When it comes to Rachel or in general?" Blaine asked.

Finn didn't have a chance to answer as their raft went over a wave, splashing both Finn and Blaine in the face. Up ahead, the campers screamed with delight. Even though it was without Rachel, this was a pretty good group to end the summer with. Finn thought he'd be terrified to go rafting but it was fun. Tonight the group would be sleeping out in hammocks, while on Wednesday they'd go rock climbing on the rock wall and some real rock ledges, they'd tackle the low, medium and high ropes courses on Thursday and on Friday they'd go for a hike in the creek. Yesterday they'd gone for a hike in the back woods of camp.

x

Finn's group got back from rafting at around dinner time. After showering and changing into clean clothes, Finn and Blaine led the boys to the dining hall for dinner. Finn was just excited to see Rachel. Since they were leaving next week, he wanted to spend every second possible with her. He immediately hugged her when they got to dinner, resisting the urge to kiss her in front of the kids.

"How was rafting?" Rachel asked Finn.

"It was fun," Finn said with a smile. "How's horseback riding?"

"The kids are really enjoying it," Rachel said. "Most of them are really great, we don't have any kids like Sparkles or Garrett this week."

Finn laughed at the memory. Almost every night, he'd had to wash Garrett's bed and deal with Garrett's homesickness. And there had been so many problems with Sparkles, he hadn't kept track of them all.

"Thought about what you're wearing for the banquet?" Rachel asked Finn. "It's like the camp equivalent of a dance. I got a special dress."

Finn laughed. In some ways Rachel was just like any other girl. "I'll probably just wear the suit and tie my mom sent."

"I'm sure you'll look very sexy, Mr. Hudson," Rachel giggled.

Finn smiled at her. This could last. There was a chance. "And you'll look beautiful, Miss Berry." Maybe the summer wouldn't be the end of them. And he was sure she WOULD look beautiful at the banquet.


	17. Chapter 17: Going Home

_Wow, I can't believe the summer's already over for Finchel! Thanks to everyone for all your nice reviews! I aprreciate them. This time the author's note is at the bottom of the chapter. So be sure to share your speculations._

_And my question for all of you - should I write another fanfic after I post the final chapter of this one? I'd like to, but there don't seem to be many Finchel fans out there and if people don't review, it makes me think no one is reading. Plus there have been the mean comments. If you think I should write another fanfic or enjoyed this one, let me know. Even if you don't have a fanfic account, you can still leave comments._

_Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 17: Going Home

The last camper had gone home yesterday morning at around 9:30 a.m. Tomorrow morning the counselors would be leaving. Yesterday and today had been devoted to cleaning the camp, though at four in the afternoon, Will and Emma had let them stop so they could get ready for the staff banquet. Right now, Rachel was in the original pre camp cabin with Quinn, Brittany and Santana, getting ready for the banquet. The four girls were in their dresses they'd gotten in DC. Rachel's was mint green with gold sparkles on it, Quinn's was ice blue with shoulder bows, Brittany's was white with pink flowers, and Santana's was pink with navy with red polka dots. The four girls had decided to gather in the cabin so they could get ready without the boys examining them and critiquing them. Plus Rachel wanted to surprise Finn, this was the prettiest he'd see her all summer.

Santana turned to Rachel. "Hey Rachel, want me to do your hair?"

"Oh, and can I do your makeup?" Brittany asked.

Rachel touched her waves self consciously. She'd never really done anything with her hair different and she never wore makeup at home. Ever. Not even for choir competitions. But again, this was the summer of firsts. "Sure," Rachel said with a smile. Her three friends were already doing each others', she might as well let them do hers too. Plus all of them had very natural makeup.

"You'll look stunning when we're done, trust me," Quinn said.

"Guys, this is a banquet, not a dance," Rachel laughed. "Seeing as I've never been to a dance though..."

"Well then we need to make an extra effort you look nice for Finn!" Santana said, getting out the flat iron.

"I'll miss him," Rachel sighed. "And you guys, too."

"I'll miss you guys more, trust me," Santana said. "The four of us have become besties."

"It's crazy," Quinn said. "It only makes sense that we get ready for the banquet in the same place we met for the first time."

"Even if we don't come back next year, the four of us will need to hang out at some point," Rachel said. "Maybe the three of you could come to New York sometime."

"I'd love to go to New York and see the Golden Gate Bridge!" Brittany shouted.

"Uh, Britt, that's in San Francisco," Santana said. By now, Rachel and Quinn had caught on to the fact that Brittany was rather ditzy.

"What about Central Park and the Statue of Liberty?" Brittany asked.

"Now THOSE are in New York," Rachel said smiling.

"I'd really like to go to Times Square," Santana said.

"And I want to see the Empire State Building," Quinn added.

"When you guys come visit, I'll take you to all those places!" Rachel said. There wasn't even a date set and already she couldn't wait for her three best girl friends to come visit her in New York.

"Okay, Rachel, I think we're done," Brittany said.

Rachel went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The girls hadn't done her makeup overdone like so many girls at her school wore theirs, it just blended with her skin. Her hair was straight and came to the middle of her back and had two gold barrettes in it.

"You're hot, admit it," Quinn laughed.

"So are the three of you!" Rachel laughed. Before the girls left, she grabbed her bag with the gifts she'd gotten her friends. Well, the gifts she'd sent money for her mom to buy for her friends. She couldn't find a time to go shopping for gifts for them without being seen. She'd gotten a gift for each person from their original group from pre camp. The banquet would be the perfect time to give the gifts.

The ride to the restaurant from camp was pretty quiet. The restaurant was near the Maryland-Pennsylvania border and a long drive, but supposedly they had good deals. Finn had told Rachel how beautiful she looked as soon as he saw her, but he said she even looked beautiful when she was muddy and sweaty at camp. This was why she loved him.

The meal was one of the best Rachel had ever had, a multi course meal that you might have at a wedding. Shrimp for an appetizer, then salad for the second course, then steak with asparagus for the entree, then ice cream cake for dessert. During the dinner, the group just enjoyed chatting amongst themselves, as Rachel struggled to ignore the fact that this may well be her last night with Finn.

After dessert it was time for the staff recognitions and awards. All the unit counselors got marshmallow sticks, journals and a framed photo of the whole staff. Then it was time for special recognitions. After a few special recognitions, Will called for Finn and Rachel.

"Finn and Rachel began this summer at camp as shy individuals who had never been to camp before. We put them both with the CITs the first week and hoped they'd be up to the challenge. Well, the CITs were a challenge, as Finn and Rachel struggled to deal with a mentally ill camper, along with ten stable, easy to manage campers who could have easily been neglected. Finn and Rachel not only dealt with the mentally ill camper well but they trained the ten other CITs to be ten of the best CITs we've seen. And they did this alone, two first year counselors, because the CIT director was asked to exit due to inappropriate behavior. Thank you, Finn. Thank you, Rachel. You have truly been amazing."

Rachel fought back tears as she hugged Finn tightly. "I love you Finny!"

"I love you too Rach," Finn said. The two of them went up to accept their bags with special gifts. Rachel looked in hers to see a scented candle and a mug with "Camp Potomac Ledge" on it.

When all the staff recognitions were over, Will asked if any of the staff members wanted to speak about their experiences this summer. Rachel wanted to, but Finn beat her to wanting to say a few words.

"Wow, where do I begin?" Finn said. "I can swear that I was probably more shy and nervous than anyone here when I walked into these doors on the first day of precamp. Back home, I'm the shy person at school who keeps to himself, doesn't talk unless someone talks to him first and hides as much about himself as possible. Maybe that's what motivated me to come to camp this summer. I went on the internet looking for a job at a camp in hopes that I could break out of my shell. I found this one and that was that. I was coming here. On opening day my heart was beating a million miles an hour as I pulled into the parking lot. But when I met the boys in my cabin, my nerves left immediately. I could be myself with them and they accepted me, they encouraged me. I didn't have to hold in who I was anymore because here at camp, people liked me, my weirdness was accepted, it was encouraged. Never once this summer did I feel like a loser. Not even when I had difficult campers. There were difficult campers who sometimes made me think, 'Why did I take this job?' There were the days when it was above 100 degrees and there were the nights where I got almost no sleep. But the way the campers admired me and trusted me and looked up to me and the friendships I formed with the other counselors made everything worth it. And I found Rachel this summer - she's absolutely incredible and I love her with everything I have. So I would like to say thank you to everyone in this room and to the campers who aren't here, but had a positive impact. This summer has forever changed the person I am and strive to be."

Again, Rachel felt like crying as Finn returned to his seat. She gave him a hug before she said a few words of her own. She doubted she could follow up what Finn said, but still, she wanted to say something.

"I don't think I can live up to what Finn just said, but hey, I can try," Rachel said. "What an incredible summer this has been. So many good memories, so many amazing people. I've formed close friendships, fallen in love and had campers who were boosts of self esteem. I doubt my campers remember some of the most significant moments of my summer. The time I passed out from heat exhaustion and had to go to the hospital, and my campers ran up to me when I got back telling me how much they missed me all day. On my birthday, when I went to wake up a cabin and ALL the girls in the cabin jumped from behind a bed and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Seeing how excited girls were when I gave them Silly Bands at the end of the week. Having a camper tell me on the last night of resident camp that I was the sweetest, nicest counselor she'd ever had and she wished I was her big sister. What sticks with me most of all from working at camp is the bond I formed with the staff. I discovered after a few weeks that there were people there I could talk to about just about anything. Maybe it's because we were all in a new situation, so we opened up to each other. I consider some of the people I met at camp some of the my best friends! My summer at Camp Potomac Ledge is something I will cherish forever."

Rachel struggled not to cry as she went back to join Finn at the table. "What do you mean you didn't think you could follow me?" Finn whispered. "Your speech was way better."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Yours was better!"

Finn laughed and shook his head. "Yours was."

Rachel decided not to argue with Finn, instead she just leaned her head on his shoulder as she listened to other staff members speak about their experiences. As the evening died down, she gave the gifts she'd asked her mom to buy her original camp buddies out. Earrings with their birthstones for Quinn, Santana and Brittany, a Wicked autographed playbill for Kurt, an NYU jacket for Blaine, an Avatar poster for Sam, a Wii game from his favorite Wii genre for Puck and custom drumsticks engraved with "I'm forever yours, faithfully" for Finn. Picking out these gifts had been fun and everyone loved what she'd selected. The drumsticks she'd gotten Finn were engraved with the line from the song they'd sang together. He told her every time he used the drumsticks he'd think of her and the amazing summer they had together. Still she couldn't help but worry: was this the end? Neither of them said that it was, but neither had said that it wasn't.

She decided to put this out of her mind and just enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.

x

The next morning was rather sad. The camp was totally packed up for next summer. Those taking a bus to the airport to fly home left first, and Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Blaine all left on that bus. Rachel almost cried when saying goodbye to the three best girlfriends she had ever had. Depending whether her parents or Finn's arrived first, when they were separated, she'd be a wreck. Right now, they just sat on the bench in the parking lot with Kurt. Rachel was leaning Finn's shoulder and he had his arm around her. Before Rachel was ready, her parents' car pulled into the parking lot. She couldn't leave Finn.

"It's been a good summer, hasn't it?" Rachel said, turning to Finn.

"The best," Finn agreed.

"I'm going to put the pictures of us together in my room when I get home," Rachel said, squeezing Finn's hand.

"Rachel?" Rachel turned to see her parents standing there.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hi, Daddy," Rachel said. "Just to let you know, I want my stuff shipped here and to stay here forever."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your summer," Leroy said. "We really need to get back to New York now, though."

Rachel sighed. "Guess I have to at some point." She gave Kurt a hug. "You'll come so we can go to Broadway shows together, right Kurt?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!" Kurt said. "I'll truly miss you, Rachel. You're one of a kind. There's no one like you."

"I'll miss you, too," Rachel said, hugging Kurt again before she turned to Finn.

"We'll stay in touch, won't we?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded and smiled. "Of course we will!"

Fighting back tears, Rachel put her arms around Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes to kiss Finn before heading for her dads' car. She looked out the back window as they drove away.

x

_So I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Don't worry, what happened to Finchel will be revealed in the next chapter! The next chapter will be the last one and will show Finchel a year in the future. Will it be together or apart? You'll just have to find out! And what about Quick and Klaine? Did they end up becoming couples? We'll find out in the final chapter, which should be up in a few days!_


	18. Chapter 18: New York

_Here's the last chapter. :( I'm done already! Well, I wrote this chapter a few days ago, but wanted to wait to post it because I didn't know how many people would be coming on fanfic with the holiday this week. Speaking of which, I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving and is having a good start to their Christmas season._

_Thank you to each and every person who has subscribed or commented. It means SO much to me. Writing is something I love doing and Finchel is something I truly love writing about. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. PLEASE leave a review if you enjoyed it!_

_As for my next story - I was thinking a future Finchel fic. What do you guys think of that idea. Remember a story I wrote over the summer called "Keep Holding On?" I was thinking a sequel to that, maybe set a few years after it takes place, about Finchel and their kids._

_Review if you like this story and if I should write another one! Thanks again!_

Chapter 18: New York

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Quinn shouted, pulling the covers off Rachel's bed.

"QUINN!" Rachel moaned.

"Admit it," Quinn said. "I'm the best roommate ever."

Rachel sat up. "That I'll admit. I'm so glad you decided to come to New York."

Rachel was studying performing arts at NYU and Quinn had come there as well, studying fashion design. The two girls were sharing a bedroom in the three-bedroom apartment they were living in about six blocks from NYU. After they left camp at the end of the summer of 2011, the girls texted almost every day throughout their senior year. Rachel had been overjoyed the day that winter when Quinn texted her to say she'd been accepted at NYU. They'd just moved into their apartment two weeks ago, after a second summer at Camp Potomac Ledge. So far Rachel loved the living arrangement.

The second summer at Camp Potomac Ledge had been just as much fun as the first. Rachel and Finn had both been promoted to Unit Leaders, despite only being 18 and unit leaders typically being 20. The summer had been full of challenges, as the previous one had. By far the most memorable crisis was the third week with the campers when there was a tornado warning in the area. Despite the panic Rachel herself was feeling, she managed to keep her unit counselors calm and tried her best to comfort her 15 crying campers, who were covered in mattresses and could tell exactly what was going on. Then there was the first night the first week campers arrived, Rachel's first night as an active unit leader, when one of the campers began vomiting all over everything. And there was the camper who tried to smell everyone...

But there were so many more good memories. She and Finn had taken each other's virginity on a weekend trip to DC near the end of the summer - and it had been the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt in her life. She was the unit leader for a group of middle school aged who went on an off-property trip every day, which included ice skating, bowling, miniature golf, a zoo and a Nationals game, at all of which they'd had so much fun. She also had gotten the performing arts group two weeks, wrote a short play for them to perform for the rest of the camp at Celebration Night and enjoyed watching them have fun performing her play and coming out of their shells. In the middle of the summer, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had gone to Ocean City together for a weekend, where it was so nice just having girl time.

At the end of this summer it wasn't goodbye for good though. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were all going to NYU for college and sharing an apartment. It was when she found out five of her favorite people from camp would be going to NYU that she ultimately made her decision. She would still get to live in the city she'd lived in and loved her whole life. She'd found out that Quinn, Kurt and Blaine would be going to NYU over the winter, then found out that Puck was going in the spring. But the best memory was the day Finn told her he'd be going to NYU.

x

Rachel's college acceptance letters had come in. It was April 1st, the day colleges sent their decisions. She'd gotten into Columbia, NYU, Northwestern, Boston University, Johns Hopkins, Georgetown, Berkley, New England Conservatory of Music and Cleveland Institute of Music. The lone rejection letter had come from Juilliard, but she honestly hadn't expected to get in there. She was leaning toward Columbia, but wanted to check with Finn to see where he'd gotten in. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Hey babe!" Finn said after the first ring.

"Hey sweetie!" Rachel said. "So, any college news?"

"You first," Finn said.

"I got in everywhere but Juilliard," Rachel said. "Your turn."

"I got a full scholarship to OSU," Finn told Rachel. "And also to Ohio University, Kent State and University of Cincinnati. Then I got pretty good deals to Indiana University and University for Michigan..."

Rachel sighed. Maybe there was no hope of her and her boyfriend going to college together. "What about Columbia and NYU?" she managed to ask.

"I didn't get into Columbia," Finn sighed. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel's heart sank. She had gotten into Columbia and was planning on going there.

"You can't beat the price with OSU," Finn said. "But on the other hand, what really matters? Money or my happiness? I think my happiness is more important. I really want to go to college with you. I don't want to be apart nine months out of the year."

"But you didn't get into Columbia," Rachel groaned.

"Have you committed to Columbia?" Finn asked.

"Not yet, but that's what I was thinking," Rachel whispered. "I was really hoping we could go to college together!" They'd handled a long distance relationship for a year, but could it continue?

"Well, what about NYU?" Finn asked. "You got in there, so did I. I didn't get a full ride but it might be doable."

"YOU GOT INTO NYU?" Rachel screamed.

"Yes I did," Finn said. "And I'd much rather pay to go to college with the girl I love than go for free by myself."

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON I LOVE YOU!" Rachel shouted as she began dancing around her room. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening!

x

Every day Rachel replayed that phone conversation in her head, still finding it hard to believe that the boy she loved so much was sleeping in the room across the hall from hers. Well, he was sharing it with Puck, and Kurt and Blaine shared the third bedroom. The six friends had picked out the three-bedroom apartment in late May. Since there were no longer any threats of being apart, Quinn and Puck were now growing strong as a couple, despite their breakup during their senior year of high school. That summer Kurt and Blaine had officially started dating. And living together was just allowing Finn and Rachel's relationship to grow stronger than ever.

The group had kept in touch with their other friends from camp their first summer, the summer that had changed all their lives. Brittany and Santana were going to West Virginia University, but told Rachel and Quinn constantly that they would be coming to New York to visit. Sam was going to to George Washington University in DC, which was close enough to come up to New York and visit from time to time.

Rachel and Kurt were going to Broadway shows almost every weekend, while Rachel had done lots of shopping and gone to lots of museums with Quinn and Kurt. Finn, Puck and Blaine were loving having the Jets, Giants, Yankees, Mets and Knicks and had bought season tickets to all the major teams. They often wanted to bring their significant others along. Now that she had all these friends to enjoy it with, Rachel thought she was enjoying New York more than ever.

Rachel went into the living room, where Finn, Puck and Blaine were watching a baseball game on TV and Quinn and Kurt were making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," Rachel giggled, sneaking up behind Finn and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe," Finn said, pulling Rachel on to his lap.

She snuggled into him, giggling as he began rubbing her back.

x

Finn looked at Rachel cuddled into his lap. He loved living in New York and didn't regret moving here at all. He missed his parents, that was for sure, but he knew he'd made the right choice. There was so much to do in New York and he enjoyed living in an apartment with Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine. Since he and Puck already knew each other really well, they didn't have to worry about the whole adjustment as roommates. Classes were starting next week. Finn was taking Introduction to College Life, College Writing I, Life On Planet Earth, US Formative Period, College Study Skills and Explorations in Modern Math. He didn't know what his major would be, but this would help him get his general requirements out of the way before he chose a major. Rachel was taking lots of performing arts classes, but they had College Study Skills together, as well as living together.

Camp had helped Finn grow in so many ways. The first summer had just changed his general outlook, but by now, he had been changed as a person. He was no longer the shy kid who sat in the corner all the time. Already he'd made friends at orientation activities at NYU. He was working harder and more sure of himself. Being a unit leader this summer had helped him to grow as a leader and gave him more confidence. His best two weeks had been when he was with a two week group of older boys who were learning about what careers they wanted to go into. Every day the group went into Washington to meet with various adults and learn about their careers, including going to the capitol and meeting with their congressman. They had also gone to a hospital, law firm, bank and nonprofit organization. The congressman told the boys they could do anything, and Finn now knew that he could do anything and had a great future ahead of him.

Of course he had now had a girlfriend for over a year. They'd gotten the night they officially became a couple off over the summer and gone out to dinner together to celebrate. Rachel was the best person who had ever come into Finn's life. Whenever she was around, it made even the worst situation seem somewhat better. The night they took each other's virginity over the summer was a night Finn knew he would never forget. It felt perfect and neither of them wanted to stop.

Rachel had been going to Broadway shows with Kurt since they arrived. Finn knew that Rachel herself would be in a Broadway show too one day and he knew when she was, he'd be in the front row, cheering her on.


End file.
